Jack F, Elsa et moi
by lunoire22
Summary: Suite de "Souviens-toi, Jack". Me voici, Nina, enfin gardienne. Mon obsession: m'en montrer digne. Pendant ce temps, une femme étrange vient d'arriver au village: qui est-elle et pourquoi a-t-elle les mêmes pouvoirs que Jack ? Et comment pourrons-nous retrouver Hans, le criminel qui lui a échappé, désormais en fuite dans le village de Jamie ?
1. Chapitre 1: Soleil

Quand j'étais ado, j'avais entendu dire, en gamine bien sage et sans problèmes, par d'autres plus vieux et à la recherche d'auditeurs, que le meilleur but dans la vie était de vivre sans regrets. Foncer, laisser son cœur parler et croire en ses choix, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Aujourd'hui, j'ai des ailes et un lac tout entier pour laisser mon cœur s'exprimer chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de regrets pour autant. En cela, on m'a un peu menti. Des regrets, on en a toujours forcément quelques-uns car aucune vie n'est complètement noire ou complètement blanche. Si c'était le cas, un choix ne serait pas un choix.

Pourtant, j'étais heureuse. C'était ce que je me disais alors que le soleil dardait ses rayons sur mon lac. En ce milieu d'après-midi d'été, alors que les enfants jouaient autour du lac sous l'œil de leurs parents ravis de leur congé, au-dessus de l'eau verte et profonde, portée par mes ailettes cristallines, je faisais la planche dans les airs et me chauffais agréablement en-dessous de l'astre voisin de mon patron, les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres.

Il restait encore des équations inconnues à ma nouvelle vie mais qu'importait. Tant que je serais avec Jack, tout irait bien.

Soudain, je sentis mes ailes battre de plus en plus péniblement puis s'immobiliser tout à fait. Incapable de les dégourdir, stupéfaite, je me sentis aussitôt chuter comme une pierre et poussai un cri. C'est alors que quelque chose m'attrapa au vol et me coupa le souffle.

« Et alors, la nouvelle, on lézarde ? C'est pas très sérieux, tout ça !

-Jack ! M'écriai-je alors qu'il me dégelait les ailes. Espèce d'imbécile ! T'as failli me tuer !

-Si on pouvait tuer une « niphe » comme ça, ça se saurait, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis une nymphe ! Une-euh nymphe-euh ! Tu vas apprendre, un jour ?

-Bah, c'est pareil. De toute façon, j'ai plus de pouvoirs que toi. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit !

-Que… ? Balbutiai-je en me dégageant de ses bras. Attends, j'ai peut-être pas les mêmes pouvoirs mais tu vas voir s'ils marchent moins bien que les tiens !

Bien sûr, avant même que je l'attrape, il avait déjà filé dans les hauteurs et continuait de me narguer, sous les rire des enfants qui nous regardaient. Vexée, je me lançai aussitôt à sa poursuite dans le ciel, en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, comme un oiseau qui essaierait de capturer une mouche.

-Reviens ici !

-Je suis là !

-Il est où ?

-Non, là !

-Tu vas voir !

-En fait, je suis là !

Après plusieurs vaines tentatives pour l'attraper, sachant que je ne maîtrisais les quelques techniques de vol de Jack que depuis quelques mois, je finis néanmoins par l'attraper dans le dos et me serrai contre lui en collant ma tête contre sa nuque. Surpris, alors que l'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses veines, il finit par s'attendrir et se colla un peu plus contre moi. Pendant un instant, nous demeurâmes suspendus dans la voûte céleste, isolés du reste du monde.

-Au fait, tu as remarqué ? Lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille.

-Non, quoi ?

-A cette hauteur, il n'y a plus de vent. Dommage !

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ouvris les bras et le laissai tomber lourdement vers la terre à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en-dessous de nous. Stupéfait, il se mit à son tour à agiter vainement son bâton dans tous les sens pour appeler le vent absent et se mit à hurler de panique. Après un court décompte de son temps de punition, je descendis en piqué vers lui et le rattrapai juste au moment où il allait toucher l'eau. A cette performance, les gamins autour du lac sifflèrent et applaudirent, sous l'œil étonné de leurs parents qui se regardèrent entre eux puis se mirent à sourire. Depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient la capacité imaginative de leurs gosses et leurs amis, ils avaient abandonné toute logique avec eux dans ce domaine depuis longtemps.

-Un commentaire, monsieur superpouvoirs ? Demandai-je à Jack que je portais dans mes bras, triomphante.

-J'ai fait exprès de tomber. C'était pour que tu ne te vexes pas.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, répondis-je en imitant la mine boudeuse de Jack.

C'est alors qu'une douleur fulgurante, comme un coup d'épée, me traversa soudain l'épaule droite et que je me mis à voler de travers.

-Oh non, ça recommence !

Avant que je ne pus dire un mot de plus, mes ailes me lâchèrent et nous tombâmes tous les deux dans l'eau. Lorsque Jack refit surface, il me regarda, ignorant ses cheveux trempés qui lui retombaient sur les yeux :

-Tu t'es encore froissé une aile ?

-Je crois, oui.

Il nous fallut rejoindre la berge à la nage. Une fois assise sur la terre ferme, en les agitant, je sentis effectivement celle de droite se raidir contre mon omoplate, tordue, ce qui me fit tiquer. Assis derrière moi, Jack s'occupa à la manipuler délicatement en me massant le dos.

-C'est pas facile de s'y faire, à ces machins, grognai-je.

-Prends ton temps avec ça. Ne brûle pas les étapes. Moi, je trouve que tu t'en sors super bien.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Alors embrasse-moi.

Doucement, Jack se tourna de mon côté, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en me serrant dans ses bras. Moi-même, je soupirai de plaisir à ce contact. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il me sourit.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, idiot.

-Jack ! Nina ! Arrêtez, c'est dégoûtant !

Alors que nous étions partis pour un deuxième baiser, Jamie, un cher ami commun, s'était approché de nous dans notre dos.

-Salut, Jamie ! Toujours aussi mature d'après ce que j'entends, lançai-je, fidèle à mon image de babysitteur chevronnée.

-Eh ! Je suis encore petit, moi !

-T'as raison, te laisse pas faire, répondit Jack alors qu'ils pratiquaient leur poignée de main personnelle.

-Check, check et check! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Vous allez pas me croire si je vous le dis. » Nous répondit-il avec son sourire fier de gardeur de secrets, prêt à être supplié.


	2. Chapitre 2: Elsa

Elsa. Apparemment, son nom était Elsa. Elle n'était arrivée dans le village que depuis quelques heures et, pourtant, elle était déjà la coqueluche du village. Lorsque Jamie nous amena jusqu'à elle, il contourna son parc et nous emmena dans une clairière dans la forêt, devenue depuis quelques temps inoffensive, à l'abri des regards d'adultes. Entre les arbres, assis sur d'épaisses racines, nous pouvions voir une dizaine d'enfants entourer la dite Elsa, attentifs.

Lorsque nous nous approchâmes, j'en eus presque le souffle coupé. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Avec sa silhouette de poupée, sa démarche gracile, sa chevelure d'or pâle coiffée en une lourde tresse qui tombait sur son épaule et ses grands yeux brillants, elle semblait sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée. Chacun de ses mouvements se faisait délicat et de son sourire émanait un je-ne-sais-quoi de doux et mélancolique. Il me fallut une bonne tape de Jack sur mon épaule pour m'en remettre.

« Allô ! La Terre à Nina ! Tu la connais ? Me demanda-t-il, étonné.

Moi-même je le regardai, comme réveillée d'une hypnose, avant de secouer la tête. Je ne l'avais certainement jamais vu auparavant. A dire vrai, sa beauté était presque surnaturelle. Et ses vêtements, une immense robe azur qui se prolongeait dans son dos en un immense voile scintillant n'était certainement pas typique des habitants du village.

-Tu crois que c'est une gardienne ? Demandai-je à Jack qui, à son tour, haussa les épaules.

-Je ne les connais pas tous, mais j'en doute. On n'a qu'à lui demander directement.

Lorsqu'enfin, nous nous approchâmes d'elle, comme un fantôme triste, elle se retourna lentement puis nous fixa tous deux en train de voler dans les airs. Avec terreur, elle recula et plaça ses deux mains devant la bouche pour ne pas crier.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Elle peut les voir ! S'exclamèrent les amis de Jamie avec stupeur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-elle de sa voix grave et douce.

-Ça tombe bien, on voulait vous poser la question.

Face à la foule effervescente que formaient maintenant les enfants autour d'elle, accompagnée de nos deux présences, le fantôme blond jeta soudain des regards inquiets autour d'elle et continua de reculer dans le cercle.

-Et si nous commencions par nous présenter, nous ? Dit soudain Jack en posant un pied à terre.

Moi-même je hochai la tête et atterris à mon tour devant Elsa.

-Excuse-nous, dis-je en lui tendant la main. Ce n'était notre intention de donner à tout ça une allure de procès. On veut juste faire connaissance !

A son tour, Elsa me sourit tristement mais ne prit pas ma main.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de créatures extraordinaires, mais je ne m'attendais pas à en voir par ici. Et je n'en ai encore jamais vu qui vous ressemble !

-Nina, nymphe du lac, dis-je en faisant une petite révérence humoristique et en faisant mine d'ignorer la main qu'elle n'avait pas prise.

-Jack Frost, comme dans la chanson. Je suis le gardien de l'hiver.

A ce moment, Elsa lui décocha un regard que je ne saurai décrire et me sourit à nouveau, cette fois-ci pleinement confiante.

-Je suis Elsa, reine d'Arendelle, se présenta-t-elle en gardant son maintien maîtrisé tandis qu'elle courbait modestement l'échine.

-Montre-leur ce que tu nous as montré ! S'écrièrent d'autres enfants en sautillant autour d'elle comme des puces en folie.

-Enchantée. Attendez, tu es, vous… Vous êtes reine ? Me corrigeai-je aussitôt, stupéfaite. Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Seule ?

-J'étais venue ici en mission spéciale, mais ce sont ces enfants qui m'ont entraînée ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant lorsque l'un d'entre eux, plus jeune et plus petit que les autres, tira sur sa robe en manquant de la faire tomber.

-Montre-leur ! Montre-leur ! Clamaient-ils joyeusement en chœur.

-Ils ont un don pour repérer ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Et une fois tes exploits dévoilés, ton image reste gravée dans leur mémoire pour toujours, dit Jack en les regardant fièrement.

Je savais que dans sa voix résonnait aussi un fond de gratitude. Une fois de plus, Elsa sourit. L'avantage de Jack, c'était qu'il ne cachait jamais rien des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ceux qu'il aimait.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que vous devez nous montrer ? Demandai-je.

-Eh bien… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le montrer à d'autres. Mais je crois que je peux définitivement vous compter comme une exception à la règle que je m'étais fixée.

D'un geste pudique, elle ôta les longs gants de soie qui recouvraient ses mains et, lentement, ouvrit ses doigts. Alors deux fleurs de givre, identiques à celles de Jack, se déployèrent dans ses paumes et s'élevèrent dans les airs avant de s'évanouir aussitôt. De même, avec un sourire de petite fille, elle lança une vague de froid sur sa droite, puis une autre vers sa gauche, ce qui couvrit les arbres visés de givre qui les fit briller au soleil comme des colonnes de marbre. Puis, à notre surprise, elle leva soudain un bras au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à tourner vivement sur elle-même comme un jouet mécanique. Alors des cristaux de neige l'enveloppèrent et tombèrent en spirale à ses pieds pour former une immense mandala. Enfin, pour empêcher la neige de fondre, la reine s'arrêta de tournoyer puis releva ses robes pour fouler le sol de son pied et congela le motif en milliers de reliefs kaléidoscopiques. Tandis qu'elle nous regardait, ravi et légèrement essoufflée, ni moi ni Jack ne pûmes d'abord prononcer un mot, les yeux rivés sur son dessin translucide, tandis qu'elle remettait ses gants.

-Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir serré la main, me dit-elle de sa voix redevenue posée. Croyez-moi que le cœur y était. Je maîtrise mes pouvoirs mais un accident est vite arrivé ! Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Vous comprenez, j'espère ?

Face à son air de nouveau effarouché et navré, prise de pitié, je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, ce qui la geindre de stupeur.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes une gardienne, mais je serai ravie que ce soit le cas, dis-je contre son épaule. On deviendrait vite copines, toutes les deux.

-Tu me dis si elle doit me remplacer, aussi ? Entendis-je Jack râler dans mon dos. Madame gardienne des amoureux du lac, tellement appliquée qu'elle essaie de me noyer et trouve tout de suite avec qui me remplacer !

-Ne l'écoutez pas, je suis adorable, continuai-je sans bouger de ma position, ce qui fit rire Elsa une fois de plus, avant que ne je me sépare d'elle.

-Merci, merci beaucoup tous les deux.

-Bienvenue au village, en tout cas, lui dit Jack en souriant.

C'est alors que, d'un air de défi, il lui tendit sa main. Incertaine, aussi désarçonnée que moi, Elsa la fixa un instant, puis me jeta un coup d'œil, comme attendant que je lui dicte sa conduite. Lorsque je lui donnai silencieusement mon accord, en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux, elle retira son gant et serra sa main nue dans la sienne. Soudain, entre les deux fines silhouettes à la peau de neige et aux yeux bleu glacé, leurs doigts se congelèrent et formèrent un immense bloc, comme un pont soudé entre eux deux. Mais aucun d'eux ne jeta un coup d'œil sur le phénomène, concentrés qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Alors, face à l'œuf de glace et leurs regards absents, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'eus soudain une étrange sensation au cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si soudain un épais mur invisible s'était dressé entre eux et moi et que je ne pouvais les atteindre. Il fallait que nous retournions en arrière et vite. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de comprendre d'où venait cette vision qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Soudain, la glace remonta jusqu'au poignet d'Elsa et elle relâcha brusquement sa prise sur Jack.

-Perdu ! Lança le gardien en riant. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à nos futures parties de « bras de glace » ! Déclara Jack lorsqu'il se sépara d'Elsa et que l'œuf se brisa entre eux.

-Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi votre copine cherche à vous noyer. » Répondit Elsa avec un sourire en coin et en secouant sa main humide avant de la remettre dans son gant.

Je ris moi-même à cette remarque. En cette période chaude, nous aurions maintenant tous les trois tout le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour discuter tranquillement d'une nouvelle amitié entre les cinq légendes et celle de notre « Reine des neiges ».


	3. Chapitre 3: Kristoff

Jack détestait l'été, bien sûr. Qui avait besoin de lui en cette saison ? Et contrairement à Nord et tous les autres, il était si impatient qu'elle finisse qu'il cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour geler quelque chose ou lancer une bourrasque de vent glacé sur les passants en short et jupette, ce que je regardais d'un mauvais œil sachant que Nord m'avait chargée de le surveiller. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas étonnée lorsque, lors d'une de nos séances intensives de vol, mon bourreau me dit qu'Elsa lui avait proposé d'aller visiter son palais.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je secouai lentement mes ailes pour les détendre.

-Si on fait une pause avant d'y aller, je serai ravie. C'est loin ?

-Un peu. C'est vers le nord d'Arendelle, jusqu'à ce qu'on voit que de la glace, dit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

De mon côté, j'eus soudain en tête des images de centaines de kilomètres de banquise, de tempêtes de neige constantes, le froid mordant contre mes épaules, mon visage, et ma chute, comme celle d'un moucheron dans l'immense paysage blanc.

-Je pense que je vais décliner l'offre pour le moment, répondis-je, hésitante.

Face à mon incertitude, la bonne humeur de Jack s'envola et il me regarda dans les yeux, soudain paniqué à l'idée de ne pas partir.

-Tu es sûre ? Si c'est à cause du froid, je te porterai, je te protégerai, pas de problème !

Comme il ne cessait de trépigner, de tournoyer et de me distribuer des caresses pour me faire céder, je souris puis portai un regard vers le lac stagnant et désert.

-On risque de s'absenter longtemps, dis-je en l'observant. Mais vas-y, toi ! Rajoutai-je face à l'air sombre de Jack. Va te défouler un peu, ça te fera du bien. T'es trop souvent dans mes pattes, de toute façon.

-Et j'y reviendrais aussitôt que possible. » Répliqua Jack en retrouvant sa bonne humeur et en m'embrassant longuement.

Après quoi, lentement, il s'éloigna de moi et partit dans une direction dans les nuages jusqu'à ne plus être visible. Lorsque je le quittai des yeux, je retournai tranquillement mon sanctuaire et profitai de ma propre solitude pour confectionner des statuettes à bases de roseaux et d'algues, une d'homme, et une de femme, lorsque j'aperçus un voyageur errant sortir du bois.

A sa vue, je laissai accidentellement mon ouvrage m'échapper des mains et couler dans la vase. Agacée, je m'envolai en direction de ce énième passant et l'observai. C'était un homme adulte élégamment vêtu de longues bottes noires cirées, d'un pantalon blanc d'écuyer, d'une veste à petits boutons de cuivre étincelants et d'une épée à pommeau d'ivoire qu'il portait sur le côté de sa ceinture. Il avait l'allure d'un prince. Sa démarche, droite et mesurée, était aussi lente et son expression contrariée. Lorsqu'il s'assit péniblement sur un banc au bord de la rive, il maintint sa tête contre ses poings fermés, les sourcils froncés en une expression d'intense réflexion. Des moustiques en profitèrent pour orbiter autour de son crâne avec un son nasillard, enivrés par l'odeur de gel de ses cheveux. D'un geste de sec de sa main gantée de blanc, le pseudo-prince tentait de les chasser en vain. Lorsque quelques-unes de mes amies grenouilles sortirent de l'eau verte et se proposèrent pour lui rendre le service de le débarrasser de ses hôtes en coassant joyeusement, il se leva et poussa un grognement en les chassant à coups de pieds. Bien sûr, j'invitai alors le reste de leurs consœurs à se retirer immédiatement vers le fond des eaux et à ne plus l'importuner. Intrigué, il les observa soudain quitter la rive en un mouvement uniforme. De même, je manipulai quelque peu l'air au-dessus de son crâne et, en un claquement de doigt, les moustiques partirent à leur tour rejoindre les herbes hautes, en direction de leurs prédateurs. Toujours éberlué, le prince n'entendit plus un seul bourdonnement vers son oreille. Comme je le voulais, son air maussade avait complètement disparu mais, maintenant, il paraissait incertain et attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

-Ça dépend si vous me voyez, répondis-je, certaine de lui être invisible, comme à tous les adultes.

Mais quelle ne fut ma surprise de le voir soudain tourner la tête à mon appel et regarder dans ma direction. Alors ses yeux s'agrandirent et, alors qu'il s'était redressé, il retomba aussitôt sur son banc.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Hésitante, aussi étonnée que lui, je repliai mes ailes pour poser pied à terre et avançai de quelques pas vers lui. De plus près, je constatai qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi.

-Mon nom est Nina. Je suis la gardienne de cet endroit. N'ayez pas peur.

-Peur ? Vous croyez que j'ai peur ? Dit-il avec, soudain, un petit ricanement. De là d'où je viens, j'ai du affronter des créatures bien plus féroces que quelques grenouilles qui chantent.

Mon apparence presque humaine avait du le rassurer quelque peu et il se mit plus à l'aise sur son banc. Moi-même, je me rapprochai encore un peu, à mon tour intriguée.

-Vous semblez venir de loin, effectivement.

-Arendelle, répondit-t-il en soupirant, presque tout un monde entre ces deux lieux.

-Comme la reine Elsa ?

-Elle est ici ?

Ma question sembla subitement le remettre d'aplomb et il se redressa en un bond sur ses deux jambes, à l'affut.

-Je l'ai rencontrée, affirmai-je.

Comme nous étions seuls, après un dernier regard inquisiteur, l'homme aux allures de prince se rassit et, à mes paroles, me fixa droit dans les yeux de son regard vert clair.

-Si vous l'avez vu, alors vous devez savoir pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais, d'un geste incertain, il me présenta ses paumes et les dressa droit devant lui d'un air menaçant, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Elle nous a tout dit, oui.

-« Nous » ?

A cette question, mon sourire s'agrandit encore.

-Ça risque de prendre du temps de tout vous expliquer, mais sachez que nous sommes nombreux dans la région. Si vous êtes patient, je pourrai tout vous expliquer. Mais d'abord, est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas de me parler de vous ? Vous aviez l'air préoccupé en arrivant ici.

Après l'étonnement, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le visage de mon interlocuteur se figea, puis s'attrista de nouveau, presque à l'exagération, avant de se forcer à me sourire.

-Mon histoire est sans doute moins intéressante que la vôtre, dit-il en marquant une pause. Mon nom est Kristoff et, si vous voulez tout savoir, je fais partie de la garde royale. Nous sommes en ce moment à la recherche d'un criminel qui s'appelle Hans et a failli mettre fin au règne de la reine Elsa.

-Un criminel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-C'est un monstre, dit-il d'un air grave. Il est lâche, manipulateur et cruel. Il a voulu épouser sa sœur de Sa Majesté de force et a monté un coup d'état contre elle. Une fois à la tête du royaume, il a ensuite tenté de les assassiner toutes les deux. Nous avons réussi à le capturer mais, lors d'une escale, il s'est évadé de sa prison. Maintenant, il est en fuite et toute la garde, ainsi que la reine elle-même, est à sa recherche.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il en ce moment même dans le village ?

Kristoff hocha la tête et je me pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

-Il peut se trouver à n'importe quel coin de rue. Notre reine est en danger. D'ailleurs, excusez-moi si je me suis montré nerveux. Je suis inquiet depuis que je l'ai perdue de vue.

-Je sais où elle est, m'exclamai-je. Elle est en train de faire visiter son palais à Jack Frost.

Comme je m'y attendais, Kristoff me regarda comme si je venais de réapparaître pour la première fois devant lui, ce qui me fit avoir un rictus embarrassé.

-Quand je vous disais que ce serait long de tout vous expliquer, je ne plaisantais pas.

-J'ai entendu parler de Jack Frost. Ma mère me racontait son histoire. Il existe vraiment ?

-En personne, oui. Maître de tous vos hivers jusque tard au printemps.

-Alors ça veut dire que… vous êtes comme lui ? Demanda-t-il avec, soudain, des étoiles dans les yeux comme un petit garçon venant de découvrir un trésor.

-Plus ou moins, répondis-je vaguement. En tout cas, je lui fais fermer son clapet chaque fois qu'il me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Tiens justement, le voilà ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'il tient Elsa dans ses bras !

A l'horizon, j'aperçus soudain la vague silhouette de Jack et lui fis signe de s'approcher. C'est alors que Kristoff se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la forêt.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? Demandai-je. Vous ne voulez pas faire connaissance ?

-Je suis pressé, expliqua-t-il en accélérant le pas. Pensez donc ! Si ma reine est avec lui, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle sache que je suis resté sur un banc à discuter au lieu de chercher notre homme !

Tout en parlant, alors que Jack approchait, il s'éloigna d'un pas digne vers les arbres.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur les gardiens !

-J'en sais déjà assez pour aujourd'hui. Ceci dit, je serai ravi d'entendre la suite une autre fois, conclut-il avec un dernier regard en arrière dans ma direction. Je vous retrouverai ici maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans les bois et Jack arriva enfin jusqu'à moi, seul.

-Où est Elsa ?

-Je l'ai laissée à l'entrée du village. Elle voulait revoir ses troupes. Apparemment un homme…

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est terrible.

-Par qui tu en as entendu parler ?

-Un soldat qui était à sa recherche par ici. Il s'appelle Kristoff.

A ce nom, Jack haussa les épaules et baissa la tête d'un air sombre.

-Ça m'inquiète de savoir qu'un homme pareil rôde par ici, d'autant qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse vraiment faire.

Doucement, je relevai son menton du bout de l'index et lui chuchotai :

-Nous pouvons faire ce que nous savons faire le mieux : protéger les enfants. Tant que nous resterons ensemble, il ne peut pas nous enlever ça. Ni lui, ni personne. »

Un peu rassuré, il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux, comme nous le faisions dans les moments difficiles. Mais tandis que ses paupières s'étaient baissées, du coin de l'œil, j'en gardai une ouverte et vis Kristoff, caché dans les bois, me faire un sourire amical et disparaître.


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

« J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelques canards autour de ce lac. Océane, elle a un chien qui adore chasser les canards.

-Et j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour attirer les canards, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir jusqu'où vont mes pouvoirs. Je peux pas tout faire, ici.

-Je sais. Prends pas la mouche, je disais juste ça comme ça. »

Tandis que la famille de Jamie pique-niquait sur la berge et se passait de la crème solaire, Jamie et moi discutions tranquillement au bord de l'eau, tandis que ses parents le laissaient tranquillement marmonner dans sa barbe en mangeant son sandwich. De son côté, sa petite sœur, en maillot de bain, barbotait, les pieds dans l'eau, et balançait des cailloux pour voir lequel ferait le plus gros plouf. Mais comme on le sait tous, il suffit de laisser une seconde de distraction à un enfant, une seule, pour voir soudain les pires catastrophes lui arriver. En moins qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la fillette s'était débarrassée de ses sandales, ses lunettes et son chapeau, et s'était lancée dans une brasse effrénée vers le centre du lac, là où elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas pied.

« Regarde, Jamie ! J'ai pas pied !

-Oui, oui, je regarde, répondit Jamie en la regardant à peine.

-Sophie ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Appela sa mère en quittant son livre et en s'approchant de la rive en la voyant soudain si loin.

-Ok, j'arrive ! S'exclama joyeusement la gamine, la tête dépassant à peine à la surface alors qu'elle pédalait dans l'eau comme un petit chien.

Dans le silence maintenant ambiant, le père, alors en pleine sieste digestive, ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans la même direction que sa femme et son fils, le petit bout de femme qui reprenait sa respiration en s'approchant du bord.

-Est-ce qu'elle a ses brassards ? Demanda-t-il.

D'un geste, les deux parents fouillèrent dans le panier qu'ils avaient apporté et en sortirent les deux ovales de plastique jaune, dégonflés et prêts à l'emploi.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura sa mère. Sophie ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton paniqué. Dépêche-toi ! C'est dangereux !

-Maman !

A la vue de sa mère affolée, la gamine accéléra son rythme mais, dans sa propre panique, elle se mit soudain à avaler la tasse et se retrouva à plusieurs reprises à cracher et à tousser.

-C'est pas bon, murmurai-je à Jamie. Bouge pas, je vais lui donner un coup de main.

-Fais vite !

En quelques coups d'aile, je me retrouvai à la portée de l'enfant et réalisai que, puisque je me devais de rester discrète aux yeux de ses parents, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. De quelques gestes de la main, j'invoquai les courants pour qu'ils l'aident à se rapprocher de la rive, mais ils étaient trop faibles et la firent à peine accélérer. Je fis également appel aux plantes pour qu'elles s'accrochent à elle et la transportent, mais sans succès. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. C'est alors que, par mégarde, la vase se mit soudain à bouger et une algue vint s'accrocher à la cheville de Sophie et la retint en arrière. Soudain, épuisée, la fillette se retrouva la tête sous l'eau.

-Sophie ! Je ne la vois plus ! Entendis-je crier.

-Quelqu'un ! Vite ! Appelai-je.

A son tour, Jamie plongea. Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres de la rive et, en à peine quelques secondes, le grand frère parvint à sortir de l'eau sa petite sœur tandis que ses parents l'accueillirent dans leurs bras.

-J'ai eu si peur, dit la mère en serrant contre elle la petite fille qui se mit à pleurer, encore effrayée de son expérience.

Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Du moins, c'était l'impression que donnait la scène de retrouvailles. De son côté, Jamie, trempé jusqu'aux os, se faisait porter dans les bras de son père, plein de fierté. Lorsque je revins sur le rivage, Jamie me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je suis un héros, articula-t-il distinctement tandis que les deux parents les enveloppaient, lui et sa sœur, dans d'immenses serviettes.

-Oui, c'est super. »

Je me forçai à lui sourire. Pourtant, au fond, je ne pouvais être plus déçue, plus catastrophée, plus en colère que je ne l'étais maintenant contre moi-même.

Soudain, de l'autre côté du lac, l'atmosphère se déchira en une large ouverture vers le vide et quatre silhouettes, quatre créatures qui m'étaient maintenant bien familières, en sortirent comme des diablotins hors de leur boîte.

« Salut, Nina !

-Nord, Fée, Sab, Bunny, les énumérai-je un à un pour moi-même avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

-Ben, tu sais… Une petite visite. Trois fois rien, répondit Bunny en jaillissant du sol d'un bond sur ses deux puissantes pattes arrière.

-Bunny et les marques d'affection… commenta Nord avec un petit rire en dépoussiérant sa propre toque de fourrure. On vient prendre de tes nouvelles ! Après tout, nous sommes en vacances !

-Parlez pour vous les garçons, répondit Fée d'un ton boudeur.

A ses côtés, Sab imita sa pose et son air grognon.

-Presque tous en vacances, se corrigea Nord d'un air gêné. En tout cas, nous sommes quand même tous là pour visiter notre toute nouvelle gardienne !

-C'est gentil, dis-je en me tournant vers Sab et Fée qui me serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Fidèle au poste, comme vous le voyez.

-Tout se passe bien ?

A cette question de Nord, je sentis ma mauvaise humeur revenir aussitôt et me tournai de nouveau vers les deux enfants encore trempés et dont les affaires étaient étendus à sécher au soleil.

-J'aimerais bien dire oui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, avouai-je. Il y a eu un accident.

Alors les quatre gardiens se regardèrent entre eux, hésitants.

-C'est… aussi pour ça qu'on est venus, déclara Fée, à son tour embarrassée.

A ce moment, je dus avoir l'air stupéfaite car Bunny compléta aussitôt.

-On était inquiets. Nord voulait qu'on vienne te voir dès que possible mais ton appel a un peu accéléré nos plans.

-On a vu ce qui s'est passé. C'est pas de ta faute, c'est normal de faire une gaffe, dit Fée en mettant une main sur mon épaule d'un air réconfortant.

-Si tu le dis… répondis-je simplement, peu convaincue. Où est Jack ?

En guise de réponse, Sab haussa les épaules d'un air incertain puis composé dans les airs le portrait d'une femme à longue tresse dorée suivi d'un point d'interrogation.

-Oui, il doit être probablement avec Elsa, traduit Nord. Ils doivent être encore occupés à une de leurs stupides parties de « bras de glace » !

-Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'un partenaire « à sa hauteur », marmonna Bunny en prononçant les derniers mots avec dédain et en frottant vigoureusement un de ses bras couverts de fourrure, comme par réflexe.

-T'inquiètes pas. Pour moi, tu as toujours été à la hauteur ! Lui dit Fée d'un air enthousiaste en l'embrassant sur le bout du museau.

A ce geste, le visage de Bunny se décrispa et afficha un air idiot de béatitude tandis que Fée le serrait fort contre elle comme une grosse peluche. J'aurais bien voulu que Jack soit là. Je ne sais pas si je lui aurais fait la même chose mais je sentais qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin de lui et il n'était pas là.

-Vous disiez que vous avez rencontré Elsa ?

-On a été présentés, confirma Nord avec un sourire. La plus charmante royauté qu'il m'ait été permis de voir. Et nous en avons vu beaucoup !

Sab confirma ses dires en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que l'Homme de la Lune ait laissé cette femme acquérir ses pouvoirs en restant une humaine.

-Peut-être que l'Homme de la Lune se trompe parfois dans ses choix.

A mes mots, alors que, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais détournée de plus en plus de mes amis pour me fixer sur la famille de Jamie à l'autre bout du lac, Nord se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux de ses immenses yeux bleus.

-L'Homme de la Lune ne se trompe jamais.

Son regard sur moi était si insistant que j'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux et baissai les miens. Je ne voulais pas quitter de vue la famille de Jamie. Quelque chose m'attirait à elle. Alors que je voulais l'éviter à tout prix, un grand silence s'étendit soudain entre nous cinq durant lequel les quatre gardiens se jetèrent une fois de plus un regard entendu.

-On va y aller, déclara soudain Fée. On a beaucoup de choses à faire. Pas vrai, Bunny ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-il, moins bon acteur que sa partenaire.

Tandis qu'ils ouvraient un portail à l'aide d'une boule à neige de Nord, je les regardai nous quitter, étonnée.

-Nina, me dit soudain l'imposant homme qui se tenait devant moi. Une des traditions de nous autres, gardiens, c'est d'accorder un souhait aux nouveaux membres. C'est comme ce que vous appelez un « bizutage », prononça-t-il de son fort accent slave, mais en positif.

-Un souhait ? Répétai-je, prise de court.

-Si tu ne sais pas quoi souhaiter, Sab peut t'aider à y voir plus clair, répondit Nord en jetant un coup d'œil au petit homme de sable qui acquiesça.

Après quoi, il se présenta devant moi et me sourit humblement en me regardant de ses grands yeux ronds.

-Eh bien,… je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance, répondis-je, hésitante, en donnant néanmoins mon accord d'un signe de tête au marchand de sable.

Alors, doucement, le modeste magicien éleva une grande quantité de sable doré dans les airs et entreprit de le rassembler entre ses mains. De mon côté, je tournai à nouveau la tête vers les quatre humains qui nous ignoraient tandis que je les fixai. A présent, la mère serrait la petite file dans ses bras et la cajolait dans ses vêtements chauds et secs alors qu'elle somnolait.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Demandai-je aux deux hommes alors qu'ils avaient la tête rivée vers un point au-dessus de ma tête d'un air sérieux et réfléchi.

Lorsque les yeux de Nord s'abaissèrent de nouveau vers moi, il se remit à sourire.

-Pour pouvoir réaliser celui-là, je vais te demander quelque chose d'impossible. Tu vas devoir quitter ton lac pendant plus de quelques minutes.

-Quitter le lac ? Dis-je en ignorant l'ironie de son ton. Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que…

Mais alors que je protestais, Sab se mit à tournoyer autour de moi comme un lutin joyeux en lançant en l'air des dizaines de feux d'artifice imaginaires, enveloppant l'air autour de moi d'un immense rideau d'or. Pour la peine, il en faisait presque trop et je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi qu'une pluie de paillettes qui tombait en rafales autour de moi.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vous suis ! Finis-je par céder. De toute façon, c'est pas tous les jours que vous me devez un vœu. »

Après quoi, Nord brandit une boule à neige de son sac et la lança dans les airs avant que nous n'entrâmes tous les trois au quartier général des cinq légendes par le vortex qu'il venait de créer.


	5. Chapitre 5: Souhait

Comme je le pensais, Fée et Bunny voulaient nous laisser seuls car, lorsque nous nous trouvâmes dans la grande salle du globe, ils ne s'y trouvaient pas.

« Ok, dis-je en regardant distraitement tous les points lumineux des enfants dispersés sur l'immense globe. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Maintenant, tu vas continuer de regarder le globe, et tu vas penser très fort à deux lieux qui te sont chers, dit Nord en croisant ses larges bras tatoués sur son torse.

-C'est quand même bien spécifique vos conditions d'exaucement de vœu. » Remarquai-je avant de me concentrer uniquement sur la planète flottant au-dessus de moi.

Hélas, ce qu'il me faudrait savoir plus tard, c'est que, durant le seul moment où je m'absentai de mon nouveau domaine de gardienne, d'autres encore y entrèrent qui étaient à ma recherche, à peine quelques instants après ma disparition.

« Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? Demanda Elsa en regardant autour d'elle lorsque Jack la déposa au sol.

-Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit celui-ci, tout aussi déboussolé qu'elle.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir encore partir sans elle, soupira Elsa. Dommage, j'aimerais bien qu'elle le voit, pourtant.

-On l'emmènera voir ton palais, dit Jack d'une voix réconfortante. S'il le faut, je choperai le sac de Nord et je l'enlèverai avec. Elle peut se montrer « un peu » têtue quand elle veut.

Elsa sourit. Laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai bien corrigé Jack en apprenant qu'il avait dit ça de moi. Je ne suis pas têtue, j'aime simplement avoir des arguments valables avant de faire quelque chose. Pas vous ?

-Des nouvelles du côté des recherches ?

A cette question de Jack, la jeune reine ne put cacher son inquiétude.

-On a des pistes. A vrai dire, on a trop de pistes. Il s'est présenté à tous, mais avec, à chaque fois, un faux nom, une nouvelle histoire... Cet homme ment pire qu'une langue de serpent. Il semble être partout et, pourtant, il reste caché.

-Tu le retrouveras, lui assura Jack. Vous l'avez déjà capturé une fois au milieu de la tempête, littéralement. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il vous échappe encore longtemps !

-J'espère que ce que tu dis est vrai, répondit Elsa en serrant dans sa main celle de Jack, comme si la presser lui assurait la victoire sur ce Hans qui l'angoissait tant.

C'est alors que, dans l'atmosphère tendue, il y eut un bruissement dans les fourrés. A ce son, Jack brandit son bâton droit en direction des bois alors qu'Elsa avait ouvert ses paumes dans lesquelles le givre s'amoncelait déjà. Comme d'autres bruissements leur répondaient, causés cette fois par le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, ils baissèrent leur garde.

-Tu me rends nerveux, déclara Jack en jonglant avec son bâton. On ferait mieux de laisser tes gardes faire leur travail ou on risque de congeler un touriste. Et je ne suis pas sûr que mes collègues apprécient.

Comme Elsa gardait toujours le visage rivé vers le buisson coupable, Jack lui demanda s'il voulait qu'ils fouillent le bosquet mais elle finit par secouer la tête.

-C'est toi qui as raison. Il faut savoir raison garder.

-C'est ça, il vaut mieux « garder la tête froide ». »

A la tête que fit Elsa en me rapportant cette dernière phrase de Jack, je compris qu'elle eut hâte qu'ils retournent sur la banquise, où ils seraient certains d'y trouver un meilleur humour.

« Bien, dit Nord. Maintenant que tu as pensé très fort à ces deux lieux, ça va être à Sab de jouer.

Sab, avec une concentration de moine, ouvrit les bras et traça deux grands cercles d'or dans le vide en face de moi dans lequel le sable tournait sans cesse. Alors… au cœur de ces cercles… une autre dimension s'ouvrit dans laquelle je vis mes deux lieux : celui de la maison de mon père, et celui de celle de ma mère.

-J'avais pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, déclara Nord en souriant doucement dans sa barbe.

Je demeurai muette. A travers le portail, mes parents bougeaient comme à l'intérieur d'une maison de poupée. Je pouvais voir leur silhouette et leur visage à travers les fenêtres. Ils allaient et venaient comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque j'avançai la main pour les toucher, les anneaux vacillèrent soudain comme la flamme d'une bougie.

-Attention, tu vas les briser ! S'exclama Nord en me faisant reculer. Tu peux seulement les voir, mais pas les toucher.

-Est-ce que je peux leur parler ?

-Tout ne dépend que de toi, répondit le vieil homme.

Je regardai leurs visages, leurs mains, leurs rides. Depuis que j'étais devenue gardienne, je ne leur ressemblais plus tellement, avec mes longs cheveux verts, ma peau luisante comme un miroir et mes ailes d'insecte. Est-ce que je serais encore un mélange des deux si je pouvais vieillir ?

-J'ai pas arrêté de penser à eux, avouai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Sab leur donne de beaux rêves. Eux aussi, ils pensent à toi, dit Nord.

Dans la maison de mon père, celui-ci entra dans sa chambre et regarda par sa fenêtre. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il me regardait, moi, mais il ne faisait que regarder le vide. Dans son salon, ma mère, elle, ne cessait de parcourir la pièce en jetant des regards noirs au téléphone sur la table.

-Ils sont inquiets, dis-je tout haut. Ils ne m'ont pas vu depuis… J'ai pas osé savoir comment ils allaient. Ils ont du appeler la police, remuer ciel et terre pour me trouver. Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

Moi-même, je commençai à m'agiter sous les regards de Nord et Sab qui ne savaient sans doute pas comment réagir. Peut-être regrettaient-ils leur geste.

-Il faut que je les appelle. Ils doivent savoir que je vais bien.

-D'habitude, on ne laisse pas les gardiens parler directement aux adultes, expliqua Nord. Mais pour toi, je pense qu'on peut faire une exception.

A travers les deux portails, je regardai les deux humains, leurs fenêtres, leurs oreilles à si peu de distance de nous trois.

-Non, décidai-je, je pourrais leur faire peur.

En inspectant la pièce autour de nous, je tombai sur le bureau de Nord et le fouillai à la recherche de papier et d'encre. Lorsque je les trouvai, je me contentai d'écrire ces mots :

« _Papa, maman,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Je _

_voudrais vous parler. Sachez que je vais très bien. Pour nous voir, j'aimerais que vous veniez dimanche au lac du village des montagnes, celui dont je vous ai parlé. On s'y retrouvera tous les trois._

_Je vous aime,_

_Nina._ »

Ensuite, j'écrivis leur adresse et tendis les deux lettres à Sab.

-La prochaine fois que tu viendras leur rendre visite, glisse-les sous leurs portes. Non ! Dans leur boîte aux lettres, c'est plus « normal ».

Sab prit les deux lettres et hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, Puis une alarme s'activa sur le globe et il fit un signe à Nord. La nuit venait de tomber au Japon. Après un dernier au-revoir, il s'échappa par un troisième vortex et prit congé de nous. Avec lui, les deux premiers disparurent et je laissai les images de mes parents s'évanouir dans l'air. Brusquement, je sentis l'énorme main de Nord dans mon dos.

- Il n'y a aucune mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Ils vivront encore pendant des années. Ils te reverront encore et encore, comme tous les parents de ce monde.

Je n'écoutais ce qu'il disait que d'une oreille, mais ce que j'entendais me faisait du bien. Dans ma tête, je ne cessais de parcourir de nouveau tout le chemin fait depuis ma rencontre avec Jack. Je regardai le dos de mes mains miroitantes, les pointes de mes cheveux verts, le coin de mes ailes sur les côtés de ma tête. Les mots que je prononçai ensuite étaient si faibles qu'ils semblaient dits par une autre voix que la mienne :

-Lorsque j'ai fait mes vœux sur le lac, j'étais très émue. Je voulais tout faire pour rejoindre Jack, qu'il entende ma voix. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête, dis-je en désignant mon propre corps.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Un ange passa entre nous. Je m'attendais à ce que Nord soit fâché, attristé ou, au moins qu'il soit surpris. Au lieu de ça, en me regardant du coin de l'œil, son visage demeurait pensif.

-C'est drôle, déclara-t-il. Ça me rappelle ma discussion avec Jack. Lorsque tu étais encore humaine, je me souviens, je lui parlais des dangers à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. J'avais peur à ce moment, je voulais à tout prix garder le contrôle. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant et c'était une énigme nouvelle pour moi. Nous voilà de nouveau face à elle.

Alors il me prit par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux, de son regard si pur, si profond qu'il était impossible d'y échapper.

-Néanmoins, je veux que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire. Comme nous tous, avant, tu étais humaine. Et comme nous, te voilà une gardienne. C'est un honneur, une mission sacrée qui nous est confiée que de guider les enfants vers l'âge adulte. Et l'Homme de la Lune ne confie pas cette mission à n'importe qui. Il a vu quelque chose en toi. Et ce quelque chose, je l'ai vu aussi. Et je le vois toujours. En fait, il n'a jamais été aussi net que depuis que tu as tes ailes. Nous sommes tous fiers de toi. Alors je t'en supplie, ne baisse pas les bras.

En l'écoutant parler, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur et fit disparaître dans un recoin de ma tête les idées noires qui y bourdonnaient. Soulagée, je pris Nord dans mes bras et le laissai me serrer contre lui.

-Si ça a marché pour Jack, peut-être que je peux convaincre mes parents de devenir les gardiens des deux-trois flaques d'eau restantes, eux aussi ? »

En entendant l'énorme rire du père Noël résonner dans sa poitrine, tout contre mon oreille, j'eus l'assurance qu'effectivement, il n'y avait aucune mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.


	6. Chapitre 6: Intime

Une fois de retour au lac, je ne fus pas étonnée de voir que la famille de Jamie et Sophie étaient partie, sans doute depuis longtemps. En revanche, je fus déçue de voir que Jack n'était toujours pas visible dans les environs. J'étais toute seule. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Assis sur un banc, je remarquai Kristoff. Il se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où je l'avais vu la première fois, comme si rien ne s'était produit entre nos deux rencontres. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air pensif et arborait un vague sourire, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il appréciait le moment présent.

« Encore en train de rêvasser ? Lançai-je en m'approchant de lui à tire d'aile d'un air faussement menaçant. Je ferais mieux de rapporter ça à vos collègues. Ils ne vont pas apprécier !

-Je suis content de vous revoir, moi aussi, me dit-il en m'adressant un plus grand sourire.

Enchantée de cette expression que je ne lui avais pas vu la dernière fois, je me rapprochai encore et m'assis sur un rocher en face de lui. Cependant, même si j'étai rassurée de voir enfin de la joie sur ce visage noble, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir ennuyée.

-Vous venez entendre la suite de mon histoire sur les gardiens ? Lui dis-je en tâchant d'atténuer mon ton désolé.

Malgré mes efforts, mon intonation dut lui parvenir aux oreilles car il eut alors un regard peiné.

-Je souhaitais avant tout vous revoir. Mais je ne veux pas vous obliger à quoi que ce soit. Si je suis venu un mauvais jour, demandez-moi de prendre congé et je le ferais sur-le-champ.

-Non, restez. Tout va bien, dis-je en m'efforçant de lui sourire.

Lorsque Kristoff se détendit de nouveau, je laissai un soupir m'échapper.

-Mon ami Jack n'est pas revenu. Et même si ça fait peu de temps que nous sommes séparés, il commence à me manquer.

-Jack ? Répéta Kristoff.

-Jack Frost, complétai-je une nouvelle fois.

Le soldat me sourit.

-Je sais de qui vous parlez. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure voleter au-dessus du lac. Il se trouvait avec ma reine.

-Vous les avez vus ? Redemandai-je, maintenant aussi éveillée qu'une marionnette relevée par un fil invisible.

De nouveau, Kristoff me répondit à l'affirmative.

-Ils sont restés quelques instants au-dessus du lac puis ils se sont envolés très loin.

-Ils ont du venir me chercher, pensai-je à voix haute. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus. Et quand ils ont vu qu'il n'y avait personne, ils sont partis.

-J'en doute, répondit le soldat. Ils ont effectivement jeté quelques regards alentour puis, en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, ils sont restés sur place et se sont mis à discuter.

-De quoi ont-ils discuté ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

-Je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Et quand bien même j'aurais pu, je n'ai pas osé m'approcher : ils semblaient en discussion intime.

-« Intime » ?

-Oui. La reine lui serrait la main et lui se tenait très près d'elle en lui parlant à l'oreille.

A ce moment, un mal rampant, comme une scolopendre, grouilla le long de mon dos et sembla remonter jusqu'à mon oreille. Je me figeai légèrement.

-Il lui parlait vraiment tout près ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Aussi près que ceci, dit-il en m'attirant à lui, ce qui me força à me retrouver tout contre son torse, à peine à quelques millimètres de son visage d'où je pus voir ses grands yeux verts qui me regardaient de haut.

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Répliquai-je en me dégageant. Mais, de là où vous étiez, vous n'avez vraiment rien entendu de ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Peu de choses, admit Kristoff en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu le mot « palais » de la bouche de la reine Elsa.

-Ils s'y rendent de nouveau, répondis-je à voix haute.

Malgré moi, mes ailes se mirent à frétiller d'excitation. Une envie urgente de les voir m'envahit soudain.

-En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que les deux ambassadeurs de nos contrées s'entendent aussi bien, rajouta naïvement Kristoff. Puissent leurs pouvoirs et leurs esprits s'accorder aussi bien que leurs fervents sujets le souhaitent !

-Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'admirateurs de ce couple, répliquai-je en tâchant de rester aimable malgré mon agacement, mais je vais me dépêcher de remettre les pendules à l'heure avant qu'il n'y ait un malentendu pour de bon chez eux. Ou encore pire, qu'ils pensent à un triangle amoureux. J'ai été ado, je sais de quoi une imagination est capable ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles de la plus haute sagesse, je quittai poliment mon interlocuteur et m'élançai vers les cieux de toute la hauteur qu'étaient capables mes petites ailes. C'est alors seulement que je réalisai que ces quelques mots avaient suffi à me faire oublier toute prudence et me faire diriger plein nord vers le désert glacé d'Arendelle.

Pendant plusieurs heures, je m'acharnai entre les nuages et, après avoir failli perdre ma route plusieurs fois, j'arrivai enfin sur les terres d'Elsa. Contrairement au village, son royaume ne se situait pas entre les montagnes mais au cœur du lac à leurs pieds. Dans le paysage neigeux, sur l'eau miroitante, le château de hautes tours bleues et blanches semblait flotter, comme hors de ce monde, figé, éternel. Pourtant, sur la grande place, des enfants de seigneurs et de paysans jouaient côte à côte dans la neige ou zigzaguaient autour des fontaines gelées sur des patins à glace. Quand bien même l'été nordique n'était pas aussi chaud qu'ailleurs, l'humeur à la cour était au beau fixe.

En levant la tête, par-delà la plus haute des tours, j'aperçus, encore au nord, vers la montagne qui me faisait face, une haute tour de glace nichée en son creux, comme abritée par elle. De nouveau, j'abandonnai la civilisation et m'élançai vers elle. Je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin ni n'avais volé aussi longtemps. Dans ce paysage de hautes roches qui semblaient frôler les étoiles, de toute ma vie, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi petite. Mes ailes me faisaient mal. Dans l'air glacé, le vent soufflait en face de moi et me lacérait le visage comme s'il voulait m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Même la neige semblait tomber plus fortement. Mais il était hors de question que je fasse demi-tour. Au contraire, tout me rendait encore plus obstinée.

En-dessous de moi, je pouvais voir le précipice qui m'attendait si je faiblissais et, au pied de la montagne, un mince escalier de glace étincelant qui reliait encore ce palais secret aux reste des humains.

Quand je me laissai tomber d'épuisement dans la neige, dans laquelle je me retrouvai tout-à-coup embourbée jusqu'aux narines comme dans une meringue géante, je compris que je me tenais enfin devant le mystérieux édifice.

A l'image d'Elsa, à sa vue, j'eus presque le souffle coupé. Le château, une véritable forteresse, semblait sculpté dans le diamant. Des cristaux de sa base à la pointe de sa plus haute tour, chacune de ses facettes brillait de mille feux comme en plein jour, mais il se dressait plus fièrement dans le blizzard que la plus vieille des pierres de la montagne. J'étais si fatiguée de la distance parcourue que je tenais à peine debout. A travers la tempête, je vis que le château avait une fenêtre unique et qu'à son balcon, un large demi-cercle, deux personnes se tenaient accrochées à la rambarde face au vent.

« Jack ! Elsa ! » Appelai-je.

Ils ne m'entendirent pas. Ils ne me virent pas non plus. Les bras grands ouverts à la bourrasque de vent et à la neige qui battait furieusement contre leur poitrine, ils inspiraient de grandes goulées d'air, les yeux fermés, comme à bord d'un bateau de croisière. Puis ils se mirent à rire et ouvrirent leurs mains vers le ciel. La tempête s'intensifia. Dans mon dos, sur mes épaules, la neige s'était mise à s'amasser et je battais constamment des ailes pour la retirer. Pourtant, elle s'accumulait encore.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! Tentai-je d'appeler à nouveau. Elsa, Jack ! Jack ! »

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse. Eux-mêmes se criaient des choses dans la tempête que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. A moitié paralysée, il me semblait tout voir comme de derrière un écran. Pourtant, ils s'arrêtèrent et la tempête se calma. A présent, je pouvais les voir beaucoup plus nettement. Elsa se tournait maintenant vers Jack et pointait quelque chose dans le ciel. Lorsque le gardien vit ce qu'elle lui montrait, il sourit. Moi-même, je suivis leurs regards et demeurai bouche bée.

Dans le ciel dégagé, au-dessous des étoiles, d'immenses lianes de lumière roses, jaunes et vertes étaient venues s'entrelacer en vacillant. Lentement, progressivement, leur danse silencieuse baigna la côte toute entière de ses couleurs étranges. Leur spectacle me fit oublier la neige, le palais et mes ailes: ensorcelée, je laissai mes yeux se noyer dans les rivières de reflets. D'instinct, ma main chercha à tâtons celle de Jack mais ne rencontra que de la neige écrasée. En sentant son froid contre ma paume, je quittai le ciel des yeux et revins à la réalité. Il était peut-être temps de rentrer, Jack, non ? Lorsqu'un cri de joie parvint à mes oreilles, je manquai de sursauter et relevai de nouveau la tête vers les maîtres de l'hiver. Le cou tendu vers la nuit et les mains vers la terre gelée, les deux adolescents distordaient maintenant les fragiles rayons multicolores et leur faisaient prendre des motifs plus grossiers, selon leur volonté. Je me sentis tout à coup très lasse et mal à l'aise. Je voulais rentrer chez moi retrouver mon lac tiède et ses grenouilles. Discrètement, bravement, je dégageai mes ailes et m'élançai dans le vide, non sans jeter une dernière fois un regard vers les deux amis. Je n'aurais sans doute pas du. A présent, ils se serraient dans les bras et Elsa pleurait. Alors Jack approcha sa main au visage d'Elsa, porta le bout de ses doigts vers un de ses yeux et fit jaillir des précieuses gouttelettes une petite danseuse qui, mêlée à la neige du balcon, grandit et fit une modeste révérence à la reine aux yeux rougis, charmée.

La seconde que je restai immobile ce jour-là était une seconde de trop. En quittant la montagne, en quittant Arendelle, en quittant la mer de nuages, je sentis que, durant cette minuscule seconde, j'avais perdu quelque chose de plus précieux que ce que j'aurais perdu en m'arrachant mes propres ailes.


	7. Chapitre 7: Bourdon

Jack et Elsa partirent de leur terrain de jeux bien longtemps après moi. Lorsque la reine d'Arendelle se retrouva de nouveau dans les montagnes de Jack, un soldat qui revenait du campement vint la retrouver.

« Y'a-t-il du nouveau concernant Hans ? Demanda sa reine sans détour lorsque le militaire s'inclina devant elle.

-Nous en avons effectivement. Un des hommes affirme l'avoir aperçu rôder dans les bois qui mène au lac. Nous passerons la forêt au peigne fin dès ce soir.

Jack et Elsa se regardèrent.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Nina l'a vu aussi ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Jack. Si Nina l'avait vu, elle m'en aurait parlé.

-Il a peut-être changé son apparence entretemps, conclut la reine qui se mit à réfléchir.

-Mais il y a autre chose, du nouveau, l'interrompit le soldat. Nous avons des nouvelles d'Arendelle.

Ces paroles intriguèrent la jeune souveraine qui se troubla légèrement.

-Je doute que ce puisse être de mauvaises nouvelles. Nous… nous nous en serions chargés personnellement, conclut-elle en jetant un regard complice à Jack au souvenir de leur petite patrouille au-dessus de ses deux foyers.

-C'est un message de la part de madame votre sœur, continua le soldat en lui tendant une lettre scellée.

D'un mouvement sec, Elsa décacheta la lettre et s'empressa de la lire. Au fil des lignes, Jack put voir son visage s'éclairer et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est Anna ! Elle compte venir me voir ! Elle arrivera par bateau dans les prochains jours !

A cette pensée, non sans une certaine hésitation devant un de ses hommes, Elsa finit par se jeter au cou de Jack et le serrer de bonheur dans ses bras.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, renchérit Jack en la laissant faire, étonné d'un tel éclat de joie.

-Ma sœur ! Ma chère petite sœur ! La pauvre a tellement hâte de me revoir qu'elle préfère faire le voyage elle-même qu'attendre mon retour. S'il fallait, elle le ferait sûrement à la nage, s'exclama Elsa en riant. Elle est si impulsive !

Mais alors qu'elle se remémorait sa présence en souriant tendrement, son visage se figea soudain et fit place à l'effroi.

-C'est aussi elle qui… se dit-elle tout bas.

Jack comprit. Il se souvenait des larmes qu'elle avait versées en lui confiant ce douloureux souvenir.

-Hans ? Demanda-t-il pour confirmer.

Elsa hocha la tête. Cependant, bien qu'elle serrât les poings, ses yeux demeurèrent secs.

-Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, constata-t-elle d'une voix posée avant de s'adresser à son garde. Lorsque ma sœur sera là, laissez-lui sa liberté. Mais assurez-vous qu'au moins deux d'entre vous l'accompagnent discrètement où qu'elle aille et ne la quittent jamais des yeux.

Puis, de nouveau, elle se tourna vers son nouvel ami gardien.

-Hans nous a fait assez de mal comme ça et je ne le laisserai pas en refaire. Désormais, il est sous ma responsabilité et c'est à moi de récupérer celui que j'ai laissé filer dans la nature. »

En parlant, sa voix s'était faite plus tranchante mais aucune amertume ne pouvait être discernée. En cela, le gardien de l'hiver était une fois de plus admiratif de la jeune royauté. Il devait sûrement se dire que ce serait un honneur de les protéger en ma compagnie.

De mon côté, ce jour-là, j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester en place. J'avais espéré que Kristoff se rendrait une fois de plus au lac pour lui parler tranquillement ou qu'au moins se présente un visiteur quelconque duquel j'aurais pu m'occuper. Mais aujourd'hui, des nuages sombres et lourds de pluie recouvraient le ciel, prêts à éclater. Alors, comme à mon habitude, je cueillais des algues et des roseaux pour en faire des figurines. Pourtant, mes mains n'arrivaient à en sortir qu'une natte, de plus en plus longue, uniforme, comme celles que tressent tous les gens nerveux du monde entier. Moi-même je la trouvais inutile et moche, mais je restais incapable de la lâcher.

« Tu te fais une corde pour te pendre ? C'est quoi, cette tête ? Entendis-je juste au-dessus de moi.

-Jack !

En entendant la voix de mon petit copain, je lâchai immédiatement ma natte et m'envolai jusqu'à lui, malgré mes ailes qui me faisaient encore mal, et me jetai dans ses bras.

-Décidément…, l'entendis-je marmonner pour lui-même.

Une fois accrochée à lui, en le sentant tout contre moi, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, comme pour m'y réfugier. J'avais l'impression qu'en le lâchant, il allait fondre comme une statue de neige et m'échapper pour toujours.

-Jack…, murmurai-je une fois de plus contre son pull.

Lorsqu'il finit par se séparer de moi, il releva mon menton de l'index.

-C'est bien moi…, me souffla-t-il à son tour. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, mentis-je en riant nerveusement. J'ai juste l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que Jack cachait une de ses mains derrière son dos et, lorsque je tentai d'y jeter un coup d'œil, il se détourna.

-Je suis encore venu te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi. Est-ce que tu diras encore non, cette fois-ci ?

Lorsque le ciel se mit à gronder au-dessus de nos têtes, j'eus un sourire en coin.

-Je pense que cette fois, j'ai tous les droits de faire une exception, Frosty.

-Sérieux ? Dit-il d'un air étonné. Mais…

-Quoi ?

-Ben…commença-t-il d'un air ennuyé. T'étais pas censée dire ça, et il était pas censé faire ce temps-là…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandai-je, de plus en plus intriguée. Et qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Ça ? C'est rien ! Dit-il en ayant la même tête que Jamie pris à voler un jouet. C'est juste que…C'est parce que… Oh, et puis tant pis.

Soudain, sans même que je n'aie le temps de protester, je me retrouvai plongée dans le noir, prise dans une énorme toile de jute comme un poisson dans un filet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'écriai-je en nous sentant tous les deux propulsés à la vitesse d'une fusée.

-Désolé, l'entendis-je clamer à travers le sac, j'avais juré que j'emploierai les grands moyens la prochaine fois que tu me dirais non. Il fallait que je le fasse, c'était ma mission, tu comprends ?

-Sauf que j'ai pas dit non ! Sors-moi de là, crétin de Frosty, ça pue là-dedans!

-Je sais, c'est ce que Nord a trouvé comme moyen pour me faire venir la première fois qu'on s'est vus. T'imagines la frustration ?

-Très bien, merci ! Criai-je de toute la force de ma voix.

-Arrête de remuer, on arrive.

En entendant ces mots, je sentis effectivement les vents froids du grand nord traverser les parois râpeuses du sac, ce qui me donna une idée de notre destination.

-On est où, là ?

-Au plus bel endroit du monde. Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire, répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Enfin, je sentis la terre ferme rencontrer mes jambes à travers la toile qui se relâcha complètement.

-Tu peux sortir maintenant, entendis-je Jack appeler de plus loin.

-Non.

-Allez, sors.

-Non.

-Allez ! Arrête de bouder !

-Non !

-Très bien, alors c'est moi qui te rejoins.

Brusquement, le sac s'ouvrit et je me sentis alors compressée contre son corps, glacé par le vent, et qui me fit rire à cause de ses chatouilles en cherchant à se blottir contre moi.

-Ok, t'as gagné. Je sors.

Comme je l'avais deviné, nous étions à Arendelle. J'en reconnus ses montagnes mais la cité était hors de notre vue. Le sommet sur laquelle nous nous trouvions était d'un blanc uniforme, tout comme le reste de la crête, à peine interrompu par les roches bosselées qui émergeaient ça et là comme des cratères. Ils me donnaient l'impression que nous étions sur un paysage lunaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Jack en me prenant la main.

-C'est magnifique.

-Je sais. J'aime cet endroit.

Entre deux pics glacés, le grand disque rouge du soleil prenait congé de nous. Nous étions seuls. Sereine, j'inspirai grandement l'air frais de la montagne lorsque, par inadvertance, je baissai la tête. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que, sous nos pieds, la pente sur laquelle nous nous étions posés était celle qui abritait le palais éblouissant d'Elsa.

-C'est… c'est…, balbutiai-je.

-Une autre merveille, admit Jack en suivant mon regard. Un jour, moi et Elsa, on te le fera visiter. Mais je n'ose pas sans elle.

Incapable de trouver quoi répondre, je me contentai de hocher la tête comme un jouet mécanique.

-Regarde ! S'exclama Jack en montrant le ciel. Ça y'est, elles sont là !

En levant la tête, le château d'Elsa disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Effectivement, elles étaient toutes là, présentes à l'appel de Jack : les aurores boréales.

-J'adore regarder ça, dit Jack dans mon dos en enroulant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Elles formaient maintenant d'immenses lacets verts qui tranchaient le ciel en parts inégales. Leur vert était si intense qu'il me faisait presque mal aux yeux. Il brillait d'une teinte malsaine. Joue contre joue avec Jack, je le sentais sourire contre ma pommette, yeux fermés, mais les miens restaient rivés sur le ciel coloré. Il me semblait y lire des messages que moi seul pouvais déchiffrer et je n'aimais pas ce que j'y retrouvai sans cesse :

« Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa va te prendre Jack. »

-Et attends. Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire.

Jack me lâcha et, de toute sa hauteur, il ouvrit ses paumes droit vers la plaine glacée qui nous faisait face et déplaça soudain un pan entier du manteau de neige qui la recouvrait. Alors dans le ciel, une fraction de la route d'un vert maladif dériva et vira au jaune pâle.

-Tout seul, c'est pas facile. Mais je suis sûr que si je me concentre, j'arriverai à faire une lettre.

-Arrête, demandai-je avant que je ne puisse contrôler mes paroles. Arrête ça. Tout de suite.

Etonné de mon ton si sec, Jack obéit et se recula pour mieux me regarder.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tout ça… ce n'est pas pour moi, dis-je en essayant de trouver mes mots.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pour toi ?

Je demeurai muette.

-Regarde-moi.

Lorsqu'il voulut fixer mes yeux, je les détournai mais il s'empara alors de mon visage pour le maintenir droit. En forçant mon regard à ne pas dériver du sien, je constatai aussi avec horreur qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux. J'eus encore moins le courage de le regarder en face.

-T'as l'air bizarre. T'es triste ?

-Ça te dérange pas si on rentre ? Répondis-je instantanément.

-Déjà ? Pourquoi ?

Pour l'encourager à bouger, je pris mon envol, mais il me retint par le poignet. A présent, lui aussi avait l'air peiné.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, je veux savoir ce que c'est.

Comme hypnotisée par sa voix, je me laissai de nouveau atterrir dans ses bras, incapable de résister.

-Rentrons Jack, s'il te plaît, murmurai-je lorsqu'il m'attira à lui.

-Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il y a.

Soudain, lorsqu'il tenta de poser son front contre le mien, je le repoussai.

-Non, pas ça ! M'écriai-je. Je peux pas !

-C'est notre langage, rappela Jack en me gardant contre lui lorsque je voulus m'échapper.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne veux plus l'utiliser ? Demanda-t-il.

L'émotion dans sa voix me brisa le cœur. Mais dans ma tête, le nom de la jeune reine continuait de bourdonner, insupportable.

-Je ne peux pas, articulai-je désespérément. Pas maintenant. Laisse-moi partir.

En me débattant encore, je sentis Jack soudain lâcher sa prise sur moi.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il, résigné. Avant, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime, redis-je plus fort.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Jack, dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains et en l'embrassant de côté pour éviter que nos fronts se touchent.

Vaincu, il me rendit longuement mon baiser, puis me laissa enfin me séparer de lui.

-Tu retournes encore au lac ?

-J'ai des affaires à régler, pardonne-moi, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui. Il ne faut pas que je laisse les choses comme ça.

-Si c'est ce que tu dis…

Malgré ses paroles, je savais que je ne l'avais pas convaincu. Il était toujours inquiet et ne me quitta pas des yeux en me regardant m'éloigner de mes propres ailes.

-C'est à cause du sac, c'est ça ? » Dit-il avec un rictus, ce qui me permit de lui lancer un dernier sourire avant de lui tourner enfin le dos.

Mon sourire disparut une fois que je me retrouvai seule dans la voûte étoilée. Tout était gâché. Etait-ce entièrement de ma faute ? Comme un parasite, la pensée du fantôme blond commençait à s'emparer de toutes les autres. Il fallait que je trouve un remède pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite.


	8. Chapitre 8: Jaloux

Entre un accident de lutins/yétis à l'usine de Nord et Sab en train de souhaiter bonne nuit aux gamins du Japon, il me restait peu de chances de trouver encore quelques bons conseils.

« Fée ? T'es là ? » J'appelai aux portes de la volière qui lui servait de royaume.

Comme d'habitude, le domaine bourdonnait, vrombissait, pépiait, chacune des millions d'ouvrières occupée à virevolter dans tous les coins de droite à gauche et de haut en bas pour transférer pièces et dents de lait aux bons endroits, parfois si pressées qu'elles en venaient à frôler mon visage sans m'apercevoir. Pourtant, à travers le brouillard de plumes colorées, je ne distinguai par leur reine. J'appelai une seconde fois, incapable d'entendre ma propre voix à travers leur jacassement permanent.

« Elle est pas là. Quenotte guide de nouvelles recrues en mission pour la nuit, entendis-je une voix grave répondre dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et me retournai en reconnaissant Bunny qui était rentré derrière moi.

-Et pourquoi Fée est partie avec elle ?

-Quenotte avait le trac. Elle est la guide de la guide, expliqua-t-il en cachant mal son propre agacement.

Moi-même, je soupirai, découragée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-il en s'adossant au mur de l'entrée, résigné.

-Je voulais lui demander des conseils pour un truc, dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-C'est pas trop compliqué ? Si c'est ça, peut-être que je peux t'aider, moi aussi.

Sa nonchalance me désarma et, en sentant son regard insistant sur moi, je me sentis soudain prise de timidité et demeurai silencieuse.

-C'est comme tu veux, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, j'ai rien à faire jusqu'au printemps prochain donc tu sauras où me trouver.

-Attends ! Dis-je en le voyant prêt à quitter le domaine d'un bond. A vrai dire… j'aurais préféré en parler entre filles, surtout connaissant Fée... Mais, après tout, peut-être que tu peux m'aider, toi aussi. Tu es concerné après tout.

-Je suis concerné ?

A présent à l'écoute, ses deux larges oreilles dressées de toute leur hauteur, Bunny se retourna de nouveau et me fit face.

-Un peu. C'est à propos de Jack.

Sans surprise, à l'évocation de ce nom, les pupilles du lapin se rétractèrent.

-Ça m'aurait étonné, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ? Il a encore gelé le pique-nique d'un randonneur ?

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est… C'est pas que lui. Je suis peut-être folle. C'est à propos de lui et Elsa.

En évoquant ce nom, il me fit l'effet d'un poison réparti sur toute ma langue.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas ?

Sous ces épais sourcils noirs, Bunny me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Je ne te suis pas.

Agacée, me retenant d'exploser, je tâchai de trouver les mots tout en gardant un œil sur le guerrier qui me faisait face.

-Bunny, lui demandai-je en prononçant précautionneusement chaque mot, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que « je pense que » Fée a encore des vues sur Jack ?

A cette question, soudain décontenancé, le puissant guerrier se mit à pâlir.

-Ce que je ferais ? Ce que je ferais ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix contenue. Ce que je ferais, c'est que j'irais tranquillement discuter avec ce charmant jeune homme. Et j'irais lui péter son grand sourire blanc et ensuite répartir tout le reste pour m'en faire de la glace pilée ! Voilà ce que je ferais !

-Toi aussi, c'est ce que tu sens ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu ressens ? Pas de tristesse ? Pas d'angoisse ? Pas de peur d'être dans l'erreur et d'avoir tout faux ? Même après t'avoir dit que ce n'est que « ce que je pense » ?

En me voyant soudain voler tout près de lui, alors que moi-même je ne m'en rendis conscience qu'en même temps que lui, il tomba en arrière et s'assit, penaud.

-Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il faut réfléchir, après tout, admit-il piteusement. Mais effectivement, c'est la première réaction qui me viendrait à l'esprit.

De nouveau, pensive, j'atterris à ses côtés et regardai le sol comme pour y voir nager mes propres réflexions.

-Mais comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Je veux dire, je sais que Jack ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille. Et pourtant j'arrête pas de me dire… il y a une toute petite voix au fond de ma tête qui me dit… Et s'ils étaient mieux sans moi ?

-Qui ça ? Elsa et Jack ? Mais non, arrête, t'es ridicule !

-Pas tant que ça, je me dis. Ils s'entendent comme s'ils étaient venus du même monde, ça a été instantané dès qu'ils se sont vus. Et tu verrais tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire ensemble… tandis que moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à maîtriser tous mes pouvoirs. J'ai même failli provoquer la mort de Sophie. Ça va de mal en pis.

-Mais non, ça ne va pas de mal en pis. Tu es ridicule, répéta Bunny comme un disque rayé.

-T'es sûr ? Comment je peux te croire si tu fais que me dire ça ? Je demandai en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le cœur battant.

Dans le silence noyé par le vacarme des petites fées, à son tour Bunny baissa la tête, visiblement intimidé par mon regard, avant de reprendre en me regardant de nouveau, sérieux mais mal à l'aise.

-Je sais juste qu'il ne ferait pas ça, c'est tout. Je le connais. J'ai pas les mots pour expliquer, c'est pas mon point fort. Mais je sais que Jack ne ferait jamais ça à toi. Il est comme moi, sur ce coup-là.

Devant sa franchise, je me retrouvai muette. J'étais incapable de lui dire que, comme un gouffre, sa bonne parole n'avait pas satisfait le monstre qui se nourrissait en moi. Je lui souris.

-T'as sans doute raison. Il faut juste que je me change les idées.

Alors que je lui tournais le dos et m'apprêtai à m'envoler enfin hors des mondes des gardiens, je sentis soudain une énorme patte me saisit le poignet.

-Je sais que c'était un exemple que t'as pris au hasard mais… Fée, tu penses pas vraiment qu'elle a encore des vues sur Jack, hein ? »

Devant son regard plein de désarroi, tout en le rassurant, j'hésitai entre le rire et la pitié. Sur ce coup-là, il était comme moi et j'étais comme lui.


	9. Chapitre 9: Plomb

J'étais de retour à la case départ. Une fois de plus, le temps était mauvais et lac désert. Sous le ciel d'un gris de plomb, j'observai la surface de l'eau : il me semblait qu'elle aussi était plus sombre que d'habitude, non seulement à cause des reflets du ciel, mais qu'elle était aussi plus boueuse. Aujourd'hui, j'en distinguais tout juste le fond et les grenouilles osaient à peine en sortir leur tête. Même les roseaux, avec leurs pointes se balançant dans le vent, trop lourdes pour leurs tiges, semblaient hocher la tête face à un triste présage.

« Vous avez l'air troublée, entendis-je une voix familière prononcer.

Au bord de la rive, j'aperçus le reflet de Kristoff, toujours assis sur le même banc, raide et droit comme une statue sculptée à même la pierre.

-Vous êtes encore là.

-Je suis toujours là, répondit-il en souriant.

Fatiguée de contempler l'eau sale, je posai le pied au sol et m'assit sur le banc à ses côtés comme une humaine ordinaire. Pendant quelques secondes, je demeurai silencieuse. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé le lac en simple spectatrice.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de n'être pas venu vous voir plus tôt. Il a fallu que je m'absente un moment, nous avons organisé une battue dans les bois.

-A la recherche de quoi ?

Kristoff me regarda d'un air étonné.

-De Hans, du criminel, quelle question !

Sa réponse me prit véritablement de court et je riais nerveusement pour cacher mon malaise.

-Quelle idiote, me dis-je tout haut. Excusez-moi. J'ai la tête tellement encombrée d'autres pensées que je n'ai même plus pensé à m'informer sur Hans. Quelle pitoyable gardienne je fais.

Sans que je m'y attende, avec une grande douceur, Kristoff approcha son bras et serra ma main dans la sienne.

-J'y suis sans doute pour quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais du vous dire ce qui s'est passé entre ma reine et Jack Frost.

-Non, au contraire. Vous avez bien fait, le rassurai-je. Vous cherchiez simplement à me dire la vérité.

-Alors comme moi, vous devez sûrement penser que c'est sur la vérité que doivent reposer les véritables amitiés, poursuivit-il en exécutant un chaste baise-main.

Une fois de plus, ses manières princières me firent sourire et m'allégèrent un peu le cœur.

-Nina, dit-il en me regardant soudain droit dans les yeux d'un air intense, au nom de cette amitié, il faut que je vous parle de la vraie nature d'Elsa. De nous tous, Hans n'est pas le seul à cacher ses véritables intentions.

Son air grave me préoccupa et je me retournai entièrement vers lui, attentive.

-Savez-vous qu'il y a de cela un an, tout au plus, la ville d'où je viens, Arendelle, s'est retrouvée prise au piège d'un hiver destiné à être éternel ? C'était une vision de cauchemar. Les fontaines gelées, les bêtes engourdies, les plantes éclatant sous la morsure du givre et ce froid, un froid cruel s'engouffrant dans toutes les fissures, dans les vêtements, dans les chausses au point que le moindre pas était aussi douloureux que de soulever une planète par la force de ses jambes… Et savez-vous qui en était responsable ?

Je demeurai muette. En parlant, le visage de Kristoff s'était endurci. Il semblait revivre la scène.

-Il y a de cela un an, « Sa Majesté » était devenue complètement folle. En ce temps, notre criminel avait déjà commencé à mettre en place son plan de génie mais, elle, dans un bête instant de fureur, avait déjà congelé tout le royaume et ses citoyens innocents. Incapable d'assumer ses actes, elle s'est enfuie dans les montagnes avec l'armée à sa poursuite. A ce moment-là, Hans n'a pas su reconnaître en elle une véritable reine. Certes, on reproche à Hans ses crimes contre la couronne, mais c'est oublier qu'alors, la couronne elle-même n'était plus si sûre. Quiconque en porte une doit savoir la garder envers et contre tout, calculer ses coups sans faire de sentiments et manier son royaume d'une main de fer !

En parlant, Kristoff s'était agité jusqu'à se retrouver debout, l'œil éclairé d'une étrange fureur et serrant le poing. Soudain, honteux, il épousseta son costume, marqua un temps pour retrouver sa contenance et se rassit dignement.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne, notre reine a toujours une personne très solitaire et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. J'ai vu, nous avons tous vu son vrai visage, quand bien même il faut le taire au nom de la paix. Cette jeune femme est prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Et lorsque les choses ne se déroulent pas comme elle le souhaite…

Kristoff fit mine d'avoir un frisson puis se tourna vers moi d'un air effrayé.

-Il vaut mieux la laisser avoir ce qu'elle veut, me dit-il d'un air entendu.

Etait-ce possible ? Une femme si douce, avec ce regard si triste… Pouvait-elle vraiment cacher un tel monstre ?

-Je ne la laisserai pas avoir Jack, prononçai-je d'une voix déterminée.

-Je vous en prie, ne dites pas une chose pareille ! S'exclama alors Kristoff, affolé. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Dites-vous qu'il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être contrôlées. Les choses passeront sans doute d'elles-mêmes. Et sinon…

-Sinon, je suis prête à me battre, continuai-je. Je suis gardienne et je protège. Qu'on se le tienne pour dit.

Une fois de plus, Kristoff grimaça.

-Très bien. En cela, vous êtes sans doute moins lâche que moi. Ceci dit, dit-il en se penchant vers moi sur le ton de la confidence, il ne faut pas que les choses que je vous ai dites se sachent, surtout venant de moi. Ma demande va sûrement vous paraître trop franche mais, au nom de l'amitié, promettez-moi que, si la reine venait à se retourner contre moi, j'aurais votre protection.

-Je vous le promets, répondis-je d'une voix presque automatique, les yeux emplis de batailles invisibles toutes plus féroces les unes que les autres.

De nouveau, Kristoff prit ma main entre les siennes pour et y déposa ses lèvres en les y gardant longuement comme un sceau sur un contrat entre deux puissances alliées.

-Soyez sûre que nous nous reverrons. Portez-vous bien. » Me dit enfin le soldat avant de me saluer, ce que je remarquai à peine. Heureusement, il ne sembla pas le prendre mal et garda son sourire cordial jusqu'à ce que nous nous quittions des yeux.


	10. Chapitre 10: Douleur

« … Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des affaires à régler. Après, elle est partie.

-Et elle a refusé d'utiliser votre « langage » ?

-Oui. Elle m'a repoussé, mais avec un air tellement triste que j'avais encore moins envie de la laisser partir.

-Comme si elle voulait éviter de te blesser, se mit à réfléchir Elsa tout haut.

-J'ai l'impression, confirma Jack. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je crois qu'on a plus en commun qu'elle ne le croit. Si c'est le cas, quand on aime, on sent les dangers imminents et on cherche à tout prix à en protéger ceux qu'on aime.

-Mais pourquoi ? Quels « dangers imminents » elle aurait pu sentir à Arendelle ?

Lorsqu'elle comprit, le regard qu'Elsa lança à Jack mit à son tour fin à ses doutes.

-Tu ne crois pas que… ? Elle pense que…, dit Jack en hésitant en les désignant tous deux. C'est ridicule ! Comment elle pourrait penser une chose pareille ?

-Je ne sais pas, justement. Il faut que j'aille lui parler, dit Elsa en courant vers le lac.

-Je viens avec toi ! Lui lança Jack déjà loin derrière elle.

C'est alors qu'entre les arbres, il aperçut la silhouette d'un grand homme, qui, en croisant son regard, lui sourit. C'était visiblement un soldat d'Arendelle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Jack.

-Ne la laissez pas seule, lui dit simplement l'homme en désignant de son noble regard vert le domaine de sa petite amie vers lequel la reine se dirigeait.

Comme il venait de la quitter des yeux, frustré de ne pouvoir continuer, Jack partit à la suite d'Elsa, non sans fusiller une dernière fois l'homme du regard. Mais lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, il s'était évanoui dans l'ombre des feuillages.

L'air était maintenant lourd comme si toute la chaleur des dernières semaines s'était accumulée en cet après-midi. Pourtant, aussitôt après le départ de Kristoff, j'eus droit à une seconde visite. A ma grande surprise, il s'agissait de deux adolescents, une fille et un garçon. Aucun d'eux ne fit attention à ma présence, mais je n'aurais su dire si c'était par ignorance ou volonté de leur part. En regardant le visage de la fille, je reconnus la gamine que j'avais sauvée de sa propre tentative de noyade. Elle avait un peu grandi. A la lumière du jour, son visage rayonnait, bien plus que le soir de notre première rencontre. Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon plus vieux qu'elle. Tous deux se tenaient par la main alors qu'il l'entraînait vers l'autre berge, loin de moi.

« Alors, c'est quoi que tu voulais me dire de si important ? Demanda la jeune fille.

L'autre passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés ras, ce qui donnait à son crâne la forme d'une boule de billard.

-Ben, tu sais, Alix…

Son interlocutrice acquiesça d'un air renfrogné.

-Oui, Alix. Je la connaissais bien. Comme toi, d'ailleurs.

-Ben, on a cassé.

Surprise, la jeune fille le regarda de ses grands yeux ronds.

-Sérieux ? Depuis quand ?

-Et voilà, je voulais savoir si par hasard, ben, tu voulais qu'on se remette ensemble.

En parlant, le grand ado, amorphe et filiforme, semblait s'empêtrer dans ses propres jambes comme dans ses mots, tant il piétinait. L'autre le regarda avec méfiance.

-Je croyais que vous vous adoriez toi et Alix, et que tu voulais plus de moi. C'est ce que tu m'as dit !

-Ouais mais Alix c'est rien, c'était pas pareil, c'est tout. Et pis on s'en fout, on a cassé, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup souffert quand j'ai appris ce que vous faisiez ensemble quand j'étais pas là…

-Oui, mais c'était pas pareil. Alix, c'est rien, on s'en fout ! Dit le garçon en prenant le visage de la petite ado dans ses mains immenses et en plantant son regard dans le sien. C'est toi que j'aime, bébé, vraiment, je te jure. Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

-Je sais pas, avoua la gamine, perdue dans son regard.

-Allez, bébé, s'te plaît. On était bien ensemble. Alix, je veux plus d'elle. Elle est pas là. Quand elle reviendra, je lui dirais qu'on s'est remis ensemble. Alors, ok ?

Lentement, patiemment, à force de caresses et de sa belle voix douce, l'autre réussit sous mes yeux à lui faire dire « oui » avec le sourire et entraîna la tête de l'enfant vers lui pour un baiser. C'était sans compter sur une brusque nuée verte venue des hautes herbes qui l'enveloppa entièrement et le força à relâcher sa prise sur la jeune fille en le repoussant loin d'elle.

« Des libellules ! S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant les insectes luisants qui vrombissaient furieusement autour de lui et l'attaquaient par à-coups. Aïe, aïe, elles me mordent ! Ça fait mal, en plus ! Saloperies !

A grands coups des battoirs qui lui servaient de mains, le jeune homme claquait l'air autour de lui sans réussir à chasser une seule de ses ennemies. De mon côté, je prolongeai l'offensive en ignorant les marques rouges qui commençaient à orner son corps.

-Enlève-les ! Enlève-les !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Cria la gamine, impuissante.

-Débrouille-toi ! C'est ton problème ! Rugit-il.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa en me voyant dressée de toute ma hauteur à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, mes ailes vibrant de fureur à l'image de celles de mes compagnes. Ignorant l'essaim et les morsures, il poussa un immense cri et s'échappa à toute vitesse vers les bois, ignorant sa partenaire qu'il laissa derrière lui tandis qu'elle le regardait s'enfuir. Enfin, celle-ci se retourna vers moi. D'abord ahurie comme son ami, un éclair de stupeur passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me reconnut, puis vint la peur et la colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? C'est mon petit ami ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui faire ça !

-Il t'a trompé avec une autre fille ! Répliquai-je sur le même ton. Il a fait ça ouvertement devant toi et, maintenant, il compte te reprendre comme un vieux mouchoir parce que l'autre l'a laissé tout seul ! Comment tu peux accepter une chose pareille ?

-Je m'en fous ! Y'a que moi que ça regarde ! Et si j'ai envie qu'il me reprenne, il peut le faire ! Il a peut-être changé, vous en savez rien !

-On ne trompe pas sa copine, point ! Et si tu laisses passer ça, alors peut-être qu'effectivement, il mérite d'être avec une fille comme toi, crachai-je, révulsée, dents et poings serrés.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les libellules que j'avais assemblées contre son ami s'étaient réunies de nouveau autour de moi et se dressaient maintenant face à la jeune fille en une haute barrière menaçante, prêtes à repasser à l'attaque. Face au danger, sans me quitter des yeux, l'ado tâcha de reculer de quelques pas vers la forêt, s'abaissa en plongeant sa main dans la boue puis me la jeta au visage.

-Je préférais quand t'étais pas gardienne ! Je te hais ! » Me lança-t-elle de loin tandis qu'elle courrait rejoindre son petit ami.

La boue était entrée sous mes paupières. Aveuglée, enragée, je me griffai le visage pour en enlever la saleté mais parvins à peine à en ôter quelques traces et réussis surtout à me faire mal. Les libellules tournaient et se dispersaient autour de moi pour accompagner ma douleur comme un chœur de tragiques. En-dessous de moi, je pouvais entendre les eaux qui grondaient et se révulsaient en me suppliant de les faire déborder de leur lit pour noyer mes agresseurs. Quelle petite idiote ! Ne savait-elle pas qui j'étais ? Ne savait-elle pas ce qu'elle risquait en s'adressant ainsi à une gardienne ?

Dans le silence, une brise fraîche entoura soudain mes terres puis vint parcourir le long de mon dos pour me faire frémir. Alors, à travers le voile sale qui faisait rougir mes yeux, je la reconnus.

Dans sa robe pâle et scintillante, droite et digne, les mains jointes, elle se tenait debout, loin de la berge, comme au seuil d'un royaume qu'elle n'osait pas franchir. Sur son visage noble, l'inquiétude et la peine étaient parfaitement lisibles.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être le monstre qu'ils croient que tu es. » Me dit-elle de sa voix si claire.

Cette voix suffit à me faire voir rouge. Enfin cette fille, cette menteuse, cette manipulatrice se tenait face à moi, seule.

« J'étais venue parler. Et peut-être faire la paix. Maintenant, je vois bien que…

-Fous le camp.

Ce visage d'ange, ces grands yeux innocents, cette bouche qui savait si bien mentir, tout chez elle m'obsédait tant je ne voyais aucune trace de culpabilité. Aucune de ses actions ne trahissait l'idée du mensonge. Pourtant, elle était la cause de ma folie, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Je savais aussi qu'elle était capable du pire. Elle jouait un double-jeu, elle nous menait tous en bateau. Et si je le voulais, je pouvais la tuer sur-le-champ.

-Fous le camp. Fous le camp.

Sur mon passage, tout en avançant vers elle, ma main saisit un large roseau sec et le serra au point d'en faire blanchir mes jointures. Contrairement à l'ado, la reine, elle, ne recula pas et me laissa avancer, non sans que l'effroi se dessine de plus en plus dans son attitude.

-Fous le camp. Fous le camp ! Fous le camp ! J'ai dit fous le camp, putain !

En un geste, presque comme un instinct animal, j'agrippai ma lance, rendue plus solide que l'acier sous mes doigts, puis la projetai vers ma cible. Sous ma rage, la lance propulsée fit se plier la reine en deux, le souffle coupé, les pupilles rétrécies par le choc. En la voyant s'agripper à mon arme entre ses côtes, sa base aiguisée pointée vers moi comme le doigt tendu de la faucheuse, moi-même je reculai, glacée d'effroi. Ma rivale s'effondra et la lance tomba à terre avec un bruit sec. L'extrémité qui l'avait atteinte était ronde et plate. Dans ma colère aveugle, j'avais émoussé son sommet et avais laissé à la reine une chance de s'enfuir. Toujours muette de douleur, à genoux dans la poussière, elle toussait et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Je suis désolée. » Murmurai-je si faiblement que moi-même j'eus du mal à distinguer ma voix du vent dans les arbres.

Une autre bourrasque glacée ma balaya le visage et fit voler les cheveux clairs de ma victime hors de sa natte en cachant son visage. Jack se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, un genou au sol, et l'aidait à se relever en lui parlant doucement. Lorsqu'il vit ses mains croisées sur son ventre, puis la lance, puis la gardienne qui volait à quelques mètres d'eux, impuissante, enfin nos yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le regard qu'il m'adressa était empli d'une colère si noire que je me sentis physiquement propulsée hors du champ de force qu'il semblait déployer autour d'eux deux. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle haine dans ses yeux. Cette expression, il ne l'avait jamais esquissé que lorsqu'il me parlait de ses anciens combats. A ce moment, elle était vague, tournée vers le passé et légèrement désagréable pour nous deux. Mais maintenant, elle m'englobait à pleine puissance dans ses feux comme doivent l'être tous les criminels et les ennemis de Jack. Démolie, incendiée par ces lueurs, je sentis mes larmes couler, comme libérées par l'effondrement d'un dernier barrage. Je m'enfuis, aussi vite que je le pus, vers mon ultime foyer.

-Attends ! Entendis-je la voix de Jack m'appeler.

A travers mes paupières inondées, je l'aperçus qui fusait derrière moi, à ma poursuite. Je tâchai de le semer comme je le pouvais en zigzaguant entre les arbres. Mais il était rapide et mon corps semblait plus lourd que d'habitude pour mes ailes, alors que lui était aidé par le vent qui le poussait dans ma direction. Le souvenir de nos courses-poursuites au soleil près du lac, maintenant au fond des bois sous les nuages grondants, me resserrait encore la gorge. Puisant dans mes dernières ressources, je fis un ultime effort pour me diriger à toute vitesse vers les cimes des arbres, d'où j'aperçus le lac, puis fonçai droit vers lui, tête la première.

Pardonne-moi, Jack.

Le courant était frais, glacial même. Pourtant, ancrée au fond de la vase impure, dans les ténèbres, je laissai ma gorge inhaler les eaux sales et expirer comme tous mes frères poissons. Le silence était d'or au fond du lac. A la surface, entre les algues brunes qui ondulaient autour de moi, un danseur s'évertuait à transpercer ici et là le miroir de l'onde en criant mon nom.

-Je sais que t'es là ! Allez, te cache pas ! Nina, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi ! Nina !

Recroquevillée, abritée du bruit et de la lumière du jour, je regardais la silhouette floue de Jack se mouvoir dans le ciel en entendais sa voix comme à travers une épaisse couche de coton. Une éternité passa ainsi, lui à m'appeler et moi à m'observer, sentant mes larmes me piquer les yeux mais incapable de les distinguer du reste de l'eau. Enfin, il finit par ralentir ses mouvements, puis s'arrêta. Alors, flottant fixement au centre de mon champ de vision, je le vis essayer de me chercher des yeux dans le noir, en vain.

-Nina, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend en ce moment, l'entendis-je prononcer. Mais quoi que tu penses d'Elsa, c'est faux. C'est une fille bien. Et je n'aurais jamais cru devoir te dire ça un jour mais… si tu t'en prends encore une fois à elle, tu auras affaire à moi. Je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais faire, fais que tout redevienne comme avant s'il te plaît, appela-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'envoler et de disparaître pour de bon.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant de refaire surface. Lorsque je remontai à l'air libre, je constatai qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir et que les gouttes rebondissaient à l'extérieur de l'eau. Je ne me sentis pas changer complètement d'élément. Jack avait bel et bien quitté mon domaine une fois pour toutes. Elsa aussi. Inapte à m'envoler, je nageai jusqu'à un rocher au bord de la rive sur lequel je m'assis et secouai mes ailes pour les sécher. Je sentis l'air humide qui les traversait m'envoyer des frissons jusqu'à la nuque. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait : j'avais craint, j'avais fui, je m'étais cachée de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde, celui pour qui j'avais tout quitté. Je compris alors que si je le perdais, ce serait la fin de tout. Il n'y aurait pas plus de visiteurs aujourd'hui.


	11. Chapitre 11: Faible

Jour après jour, le lac devenait un vrai dépotoir. Des algues mortes flottaient à sa surface, étouffées par la vase qui l'avait rendu opaque, les roseaux se fanaient et les insectes saturaient l'air qui sentait la pourriture. Moi-même, je ne volais plus. Mes ailes se tordaient chaque jour de plus en plus. Elles s'étaient racornies, flétries comme du papier. Mais j'y faisais à peine attention, assise seule sur mon rocher à pleurer toute la journée. Ma peau luisante s'était desséchée. Mes cheveux, autrefois d'un vert émeraude, jaunissaient comme des feuilles mortes. J'étais pitoyable. Kristoff lui-même semblait se désintéresser de moi. Maintenant, lorsqu'il venait me voir, il arrivait presque à reculons.

« Il faut vous ressaisir, m'assura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas.

-Réfléchissez. Qui défendrez-vous dans un état pareil ?

A l'urgence dans sa voix, je comprenais où il voulait en venir. La tête toujours contre mes genoux, je répondis péniblement :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si Elsa… si on vous cause des ennuis, je vous défendrai.

-Je ne crois pas, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air fâché.

-Si, il le faudra bien. Vous êtes le seul ami qui me reste.

D'un geste, sans me quitter des yeux, il se leva de son banc et avança jusqu'à mon rocher, penché à la rive, tout près de l'eau, mais assez loin pour ne pas salir ses bottes cirées.

-Descendez s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Affaiblie, inapte à refuser, je m'appuyai contre la roche, dépliai douloureusement mes ailes et sautai jusqu'à la rive, au sec, où j'atterris dans ses bras. Alors, contre son torse qui sentait le cuir neuf et la soie parfumée, il me serra en étau et colla de force ma tête contre son épaule de sa main gantée de blanc.

-Je vous soutiendrai, quoi qu'il advienne, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Notre alliance fonctionne dans les deux sens. Mais il faut vous remettre, ou nous ne serons pas de taille pour notre bataille contre elle.

Mes yeux, brûlés par les larmes salées qui me creusaient les paupières, en se plissant, demeurèrent secs, déshydratés.

-Je ne peux pas la battre. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

Dans ces bras pourtant si puissants, au creux de ce poitrail d'acier, si fragile, je ne me sentais pas à l'abri. Je n'y trouvai aucun réconfort, encore moins lorsqu'il se sépara froidement de moi, les mains toujours agrippées à mes épaules, et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une mimique de regret.

-Il le faudra pourtant, ou vous serez perdue. »

Incapable de soutenir son regard si vif malgré sa voix douce, je baissai la tête, lassée, et faillis tomber lorsqu'il relâcha entièrement sa prise sur moi.

-Reprenez-vous, me dit-il une dernière fois alors qu'il s'éloignait, ou elle nous aura tous les deux. Et je sais très bien que vous ne voulez pas me faire ça. Vous êtes une bonne gardienne.

-C'est faux. C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux. » Murmurai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains et en tombant à genoux dans l'herbe inondée, prise d'une migraine atroce.

Pendant ce temps, plus loin, un homme et une femme marchaient côte à côte hors du village qu'ils venaient de traverser. En ce dimanche, eux qui, après des retrouvailles maladroites et désagréables, étaient arrivés sans bagage du train qui les avait conduits dans ce patelin étrange perdu dans les montagnes, personne n'était venu les accueillir à la gare. Maintenant, à l'intérieur des bois, sous un ciel gris de plomb, ils erraient, marchant vaguement dans la direction qui leur avait été indiquée lorsqu'ils avaient demandé leur chemin. En route, ils croisèrent soudain un jeune étranger habillé approximativement à la mode du XIXème siècle, en hautes bottes noires, costume blanc amidonné et foulard de soie. Il semblait pressé de quitter les bois.

« …pathétique, autant l'abattre… comme un chien malade. » L'entendit marmonner l'homme plus âgé d'un air mauvais, alors qu'il se croyait encore seul.

Lorsque les deux quinquagénaires l'abordèrent, le jeune homme s'arrêta et recomposa sous leurs yeux un visage aimable.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous cherchons le lac, demanda la femme en faisant fi de son accoutrement ridicule.

Ce devait être à l'occasion d'une fête locale, se dit-elle en se remémorant la petite troupe en uniformes identiques qu'ils avaient entraperçue au bas des collines.

-Rien de plus facile. Continuez, vous vous dirigez tout droit vers lui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, on m'attend.

Alors qu'il prenait congé d'eux, à son tour, le vieil homme le retint.

-Vous qui en revenez, vous n'y auriez pas vu une jeune fille ? Elle est grande, les yeux bruns, les cheveux longs, et elle porte sûrement un grand manteau noir.

En scrutant plus attentivement les deux visages inquiets qui lui faisaient face, leur interlocuteur eut un choc.

-Vous êtes ses parents ?

Lorsqu'ils confirmèrent et le regardèrent, attentifs, prêts à entendre plus de détails sur elle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Maintenant, ça me revient. Elle m'a parlé de vous, en effet. Elle n'attend plus que vous. Dépêchez-vous de la voir, vous serez surpris.

Comme de la malice pouvait légèrement être entendue dans sa voix, mon père mordit à l'hameçon et le regarda d'un air méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Votre enfant est très bien, adorable, lui répondit-on en jouant sur les mots. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

« Kristoff » devait s'ennuyer au contact de mes parents. Pour lui, prononcer ces mots en cachant le profond dégoût dans sa voix était sans doute un défi personnel.

-Plus sérieusement, reprit-il d'un air obséquieux, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous lui avez terriblement manqué.

-Bon, ça suffit, on y va ! » Répondit ma mère en prenant mon père par le bras.

C'est ainsi que tous les trois auraient du prendre congé l'un de l'autre, si ça n'avait été pour la petite troupe qui se dirigeait maintenant vers eux, prêts pour une nouvelle battue, et qui encouragea Kristoff à accompagner ses interlocuteurs jusqu'à mon domaine.


	12. Chapitre 12: Retour

« C'est là ?

-Tout à fait. Je ne vous suis pas plus loin, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il valait mieux vous laisser seuls.

-Il vaut mieux, oui. » Répondit sèchement ma mère lorsque Kristoff les laissa à l'entrée du lac.

Le jour où j'ai parlé à Bunny, nous étions un jeudi. Quand Kristoff m'a parlé d'Elsa, c'était vendredi. Hier, samedi. Donc aujourd'hui, nous étions dimanche. Et je ne m'attendais à retrouver mes parents si tôt.

Lorsque je vis ces deux silhouettes tituber parmi les hautes herbes en se tenant par la main mais sans s'adresser un seul regard, je ne les reconnus pas tout de suite. Puis lorsque je distinguai mon père, puis ma mère à ses côtés, j'eus un choc. Moi qui ne les avais jamais vus ensemble, je trouvai ce couple étrange, comme si je voyais le monde avec deux yeux de deux personnes différentes, toutes deux sorties du passé.

Je n'osai pas tout de suite les appeler. Je voulais encore un peu les observer en silence sans qu'ils me voient. Eux-mêmes fouillaient encore des yeux le lac qu'ils croyaient vide. Tous deux demeuraient muets en progressant dans le marais puant qu'était devenu mon domaine. Dans ma torpeur, je me dis que je devais faire quelque chose pour eux, qu'ils ne soient pas venus pour rien. Et je voulais les serrer de nouveau dans mes bras.

Lentement, comme une vieille femme, je coulais de mon rocher jusqu'à la berge et, à l'aide d'un roseau, je commençai à dessiner sur le sable humide de la berge. En entendant les raclements, tous deux s'approchèrent et je m'interrompis. Je souris intérieurement lorsqu'ils regardèrent dans la boue, stupéfaits, une esquisse de mon portrait auquel il ne manquait que les pupilles. Une fois de plus, ils regardèrent de tous les côtés et jetèrent même des regards en arrière en direction de la forêt. En les regardant d'aussi près, je me dis que, physiquement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, eux. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit. Mais, décidée, sous leurs yeux, je finis de dessiner les miens. Alors ils relevèrent la tête et ma mère poussa un cri, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. A son tour, mon père avança au-devant d'elle, le visage lui aussi crispé de stupeur. Je n'osai pas bouger. Courbée comme un démon et tremblante, je devais faire peine à voir. Pourtant, au simple contact qui venait de s'établir entre nous, je sentis un peu d'énergie fluer à nouveau dans mes membres et au creux de mes épaules. Alors, timidement, au soleil descendant derrière les nuages, je leur présentai ma figure.

« C'est moi. »

Le simple son de ma voix, aussi faible qu'il fut, suffit à les empêcher de partir. Sans conviction, ils se rapprochèrent, mon père en premier, et m'encouragea à le regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux en se tenant fermement devant moi. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il fût si grand. A ses côtés, prêt à le retenir à son tour, ma mère attendait son verdict. Sur son visage, je fus soulagée de voir l'espoir se transformer en certitude lorsqu'il entoura le mien du bout de ses doigts.

« C'est elle. Nina. » Prononça-t-il d'une voix surprise de ses propres mots.

La chaleur de ses mains, maintenant pleinement posées sur mes joues, me réchauffa, et je me crus sur le point de tomber en morceaux lorsque ma mère à son tour se jeta sur moi et me serra contre elle, hystérique.

« Nina ! Ma petite Nina ! Ma puce ! J'ai eu si peur !

-Chérie, s'il te plaît, attention. » Demanda papa en posant une main sur l'épaule de maman lorsqu'il remarqua la peine avec laquelle j'eus du mal à la contenir, bien qu'elle fut plus petite que moi. J'eus aussi du plaisir à entendre le mot « chérie » lui échapper pour la désigner.

Bien sûr, l'explication fut longue, pénible, parfois compliquée à raconter dans les détails. Mais, comme Jack Frost et moi la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés, pour eux, la réalité allait être difficile à voir autrement, à présent.

« Et toi, maintenant, tu es…

-La nymphe de ce lac, maintenant.

Les yeux au sol, maman hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif en serrant les lèvres. En cela, il était certain qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas, qu'elle ne le voulait pas ou qu'elle ne le pouvait simplement pas.

-Je vois.

-Montre-nous, demanda papa d'une voix hésitante.

Avec un sourire tout aussi gêné, difficilement, douloureusement, j'étirai mes ailes pour leur montrer toute leur étendue et je fis un rapide tour du lac devant eux, postés toujours sagement sur la berge en spectateurs qui souriant sans mot dire. Lorsque je revins, j'effectuai une pirouette maladroite qui me valut de modestes applaudissements.

-Très bien !

-En temps normal, j'aurais fait venir les grenouilles pour vous saluer mais elles ne se montrent plus ces temps-ci, je suis désolée, expliquai-je avec un sourire.

Ils me renvoyèrent gentiment leur sourire poli, toujours sans un mot.

-Et tu… tu es heureuse, ici ? Demanda maman en clignant légèrement des yeux.

Moi qui était prête à lui répondre automatiquement à l'affirmative, l'honnêteté, la sincérité ne me laissa pas faire et il me fallut négocier mes propres paroles.

-Je traverse une mauvaise passe, ces temps-ci, répondis-je d'un ton plus grave que je n'aurais voulu. Mais je vais me battre pour que ça ne reste pas comme ça ! Repris-je en forçant mon sourire.

De nouveau, comme maman, mon père oscilla la tête en gardant les yeux baissés et je l'observai de plus près. Il avait la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, il me serra dans ses bras.

-C'est bien, ma fille. C'est bien.

A son tour, ma mère s'effondra en sanglots et nous entoura de ses bras. Entourée de tant de chaleur et de tant de larmes, j'eus le cœur brisé. Je ne pus m'empêcher à mon tour de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Vous savez, j'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, dis-je tout contre l'épaule de papa.

-On le sait bien, ma puce. On le sait mais, tu comprends, on t'a pas vu depuis tellement longtemps et là, on te retrouve, comme ça, avec tout ça à avaler d'un coup, et…

-On le sait bien que t'as pas voulu faire de mal, Nina, renchérit mon père.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, ma mère avait encore les yeux brillants.

-Moi, tu sais bien que, tout ce que je voulais, Nina, c'était que tu sois heureuse, quoi que tu fasses. Mais là… même avec tout ça à avaler… ça se voit que ça va pas, chérie. Ça se voit.

-Je sais que ça va pas, maman. En fait, ça va pas du tout, du tout. J'ai des problèmes de tous les côtés, c'est affreux. Mais je voulais pas vous le montrer pour pas vous faire de peine. Mais même ça, j'y arrive pas, dis-je en m'adressant à tous deux et en m'étranglant sur la fin de ma phrase.

A nouveau, je m'effondrai sur le cœur de ma mère avec mon père qui vint se resserrer contre moi, placés tous deux, cette fois, en protecteurs, comme autrefois. C'était sans doute les premières et dernières fois que nous ferions autant de câlins à trois.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de… retourner le processus ? Même temporairement, je veux dire ? Demanda ma mère.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je en essuyant mes joues. Mais si je pouvais, croyez bien que, là tout de suite, je m'en servirais sans hésiter, répondis-je d'un air dégoûté.

-Réfléchis bien à ce que tu dis, dit mon père à l'oreille. N'oublie pas que tu as fait du chemin pour arriver où tu es.

-Mais toi, tu voudrais pas que je revienne ? Demandai-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui après tout, je le voyais sans doute pour la dernière fois avant une autre longue période.

Il marqua d'abord un temps avant de répondre et, lorsqu'il le fit, il commença avec un soupir.

-Bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir que tu reviennes, Nina. Plus que tout. Mais je voudrais d'abord que tu réfléchisses avant de te poser la question. Tu as mis une sacrée énergie à me convaincre, moi. Alors avant, je voudrais que tu essaies de faire pareil avec toi-même. Ok ?

-Oui, papa. »

Je répondis sagement à l'affirmative mais, en voyant les yeux de ma mère pleins d'espoir et son expression blessée, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de mentir sur la question.

Nos au-revoir furent tout aussi longs alors que le soir tombait sur la montagne. Pourtant, c'est avec le sourire que nous nous quittâmes, même s'il était toujours forcé des deux côtés.

-Promets-moi de venir nous voir. D'accord, Nina ?

-Je te le promets, maman.

-Autant de fois que possible. Surtout, ne nous oublie pas.

-Oui.

-Prends bien soin de toi, ma chérie.

-Je te le promets, papa. A bientôt. »

Lorsqu'ils finirent par disparaître dans la pénombre des bois, épuisée de voler, je m'écroulai et rampai péniblement jusqu'à mon rocher que j'escaladai et ne quittai plus d'un pouce. Tout comme leur énergie avait été bénéfique, leur départ insuffla en moi une nouvelle sensation de vide, sans doute plus grande encore qu'avant leur visite inattendue. J'avais besoin d'aide, et vite. Comme une réponse, dans le ciel, entre deux épais nuages, la pleine lune se mit à briller de son immense halo blanc dans mon horizon.

« T'es mon dernier espoir, mon pote. » Marmonnai-je tout bas, recroquevillée sur moi-même comme un insecte mort, en direction du grand disque laiteux.


	13. Chapitre 13: Prière

Les yeux enflés, les lèvres desséchées, en ce soir où la chaleur, comme un couvercle pesant, assoupissait le moindre être vivant alentour, je tremblai de tous mes membres. Pourtant, je ne quittai pas des yeux le disque sacré. Et lui, de son œil unique, ne me lâchait pas non plus et m'entourait de sa lumière dans laquelle je me sentais à l'abri. Alors, à genoux, d'une voix presque rauque, je me mis à parler :

« Je me rends. J'abandonne. J'ai échoué. Tu m'as fait confiance mais j'ai échoué. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, rends-moi ma vie. J'en veux plus de ton cadeau. J'en veux plus de ta confiance. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Reprends tout ! Tout !

De l'Homme de la Lune, je sentais la lumière rassurante, mais je n'entendis pas sa « voix ». Tout n'était que silence.

-Tu es sourd ? Je sais que tu m'entends ! Rends-moi à nouveau humaine ! Arrête ton jeu et rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris ! Sale voleur !

Je n'entendis toujours pas de « voix ». Fatiguée, je reposai mon front sur le sol et laissai les pleurs couler.

-Ne m'ignore pas. Ne me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plaît, prononçai-je d'une toute petite voix.

C'est alors que je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mes épaules et, en relevant la tête, je reconnus la tête de Jack, désespéré.

-Tu veux me quitter ? Tu veux partir ? Vraiment ?

-Laisse-moi, Jack. C'est pas à toi que je parlais, répondis-je en essayant de m'éloigner de son contact.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu comptes abandonner les enfants qui vont croire en toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des autres gardiens ? Ils croient en toi, eux !

-Ils ont tort, ok ?! M'écriai-je. Je ne suis qu'une humaine, une misérable petite humaine. Je tourne comme une girouette au moindre coup de cœur et le moindre mot de travers suffit à me déchirer de l'intérieur. L'immortalité, c'est pas pour moi.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de descendre de mon rocher, je sentis les mains de Jack me retenir.

-Non, laisse-moi. Laisse-moi Jack. Par pitié.

- Si tu veux redevenir humaine, alors moi aussi, je veux l'être avec toi. Tu le sais, ça.

-Dis pas ça. Surtout dis pas ça.

-« qu'il ne neige plus jamais nulle part, que la moitié de la terre fonde et se noie s'il le faut, mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

-Arrête ! Arrête !

-« J'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

-Tais-toi !

-« Ne pars pas, Jack, je t'en prie, ne pars pas, souviens-toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite au bord du lac, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tous ces mots, Jack ? »

A l'écoute de mes propres mots qu'il assénait dans mon oreille comme des coups de marteau furieux contre un gong, je sentis encore les larmes inonder mes joues et mes forces m'abandonner. Lorsque je cessai de me débattre, je sentis Jack me laisser doucement tomber contre sa poitrine et me bercer. Contre son cœur, je sentais mes ailes tressauter nerveusement.

-Toi et tous tes serments… Je ne les lâcherai pas. Je ne pourrai jamais lâcher tout ça, quoi que tu fasses, murmura-t-il.

-Mais elle, elle veut être avec toi. Et tu serais mieux avec elle.

-Je ne veux pas, même si elle le voulait. Elle n'a pas connu nos histoires.

Comme nos visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre, de sa main sur ma joue, il tourna ma tête et rapprocha la sienne. Pourtant, lorsque nos fronts furent sur le point de se toucher, ma main arriva à temps sur le mien et empêcha le contact. Les yeux toujours humides, je gardai ainsi ma paume entre nous deux en fixant Jack. Alors avec un sourire triste, comme s'il comprenait, il éloigna sa tête et embrassa ma tempe.

-Si c'est comme ça, maintenant, je sais quoi faire. Demain, j'inviterai Elsa au lac. Repose-toi, cette nuit.

En parlant, sa voix s'était faite plus douce mais aussi déterminée. Il prit ma main et la serra fort dans la sienne tout en baissant de plus en plus sa voix.

-S'il te faut une preuve, tu l'auras. Surtout, n'oublie jamais que ce que je ce que je compte faire, je le fais pour toi. »

Alors que je m'étendais toujours plus contre le rocher, épuisée, petit à petit, le monde autour de nous s'assombrit et je m'endormis profondément.


	14. Chapitre 14: Traîneau

En ouvrant les yeux au lever du soleil, sans surprise, je me retrouvai seule. Même si l'astre brillait à travers eux, les nuages restaient continuellement amoncelés dans le ciel. Ce mauvais temps ne finirait donc jamais ?

Soudain, en entendant une jeune voix au loin, d'un seul geste, je me relevai et me cachai derrière le rocher, prêt à replonger dans l'eau. Je me demandai s'il s'agissait de Jack qui amenait Elsa à moi comme il l'avait promis, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête.

A ma grande surprise, la voix, que j'entendais de plus en plus nettement, ressemblait bien à celle d'Elsa, mais elle était plus jeune et dynamique. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus bavarde.

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait à l'heure pour notre arrivée aujourd'hui! Je l'avais prévenu, prévenu et re-prévenu ! Attention à la branche !

C'est alors que je vis la personne à qui appartenait la voix sortir de la forêt en enjambant tant bien que mal les hautes herbes pour longer le lac.

-Marrant, c'est pas pratique, les talons ici !

Alors, pour la seconde fois, je fus étonnée de voir tant de beauté. La personne que je regardais était la réplique exacte d'Elsa, mais coiffée de tresses rousses et aux yeux bleus. Contrairement à Elsa, si elle avait la grâce de ses mouvements, elle se tenait aussi un peu moins droite qu'elle et laissait son visage se porter un peu plus vers la grimace enfantine.

-Beurk, ça pue le moisi ! Bref, on amarre et là, pouf ! Pas d'Elsa ! Pas de garde ! Rien du tout ! Et tout le monde qui nous regarde comme si on venait d'ailleurs !

-C'est peut-être parce qu'on vient « effectivement » d'ailleurs, Anna ? Lui fit remarquer son compagnon d'un ton franc, énervé par la fatigue.

Celui qui suivait la demoiselle était grand, massif, aux épaules de bûcheron, au nez proéminent mais encadré d'une bouille d'ange, de grands yeux marron éveillés et d'une épaisse touffe de cheveux blonds comme les blés. Il est vrai que, depuis le port le plus proche, ces messieurs-dames avaient du accomplir une sacré marche. Derrière eux deux, un élan (oui, oui, un élan) qui tirait un traîneau effectua quelques pas, tira une dernière fois le véhicule jusqu'à le sortir complètement des broussailles puis s'effondra à plat ventre, la langue pendante comme un long drapeau blanc. Qui étaient ces gens ?

-Je comprends pas, on l'a pourtant cherchée partout ! S'exclama la jeune fille en portant ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux de biche pour faire de l'ombre.

-Je confirme, p-a-r-t-o-u-t, renchérit l'autre.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer tant bien que mal près des roseaux, lui était resté derrière. Les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, lui et l'animal à terre poussèrent le même grognement de mécontentement.

-Oh, arrêtez de râler, tous les deux ! Le fait est que si ma sœur n'était pas au port, c'est que quelque chose a du la retenir ici. Oh non, ma chaussure ! Kristoff, viens m'aider !

Tandis que le grand blond se dirigeait vers la sœur d'Elsa pour l'aider à dégager son pied des algues mortes, je n'en croyais toujours pas mes oreilles. Kristoff ? Ce grand costaud blondinet s'appelait Kristoff ?

-Toujours pareil, grommela le jeune homme, les yeux au ciel, en arrachant les herbes pour aller sauver sa compagne.

-Ouais, ouais. Bon, tu m'aides, oui ou non ? Demanda-t-elle, vexée.

-Oui, j'arrive. Bon, si je m'y prends comme ça…

-Attends, je crois que tu t'y prends pas correctement…

-Mais si, regarde, ensuite je…

-Non, je te dis, je vais tomber. Kristoff, je vais tomber ! Je vais tomber ! Kristoff !

Avec un petit cri de surprise, la princesse rousse tomba dans l'eau boueuse et l'homme plongea aussitôt pour la récupérer. La seconde d'après, comme un prince charmant sortant des eaux, il remontait jusqu'à la rive en la portant dans ses bras, tous deux trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Bon d'accord, c'était pas comme ça.

Avec un rire amusé, Anna l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent et elle les rouvrit aussitôt en grand.

-Regarde ! C'est la fée ! Nina !

Mais alors qu'elle s'agitait en me pointant du doigt, elle perturba l'équilibre de Kristoff qui tomba en arrière et les fit tous deux retomber dans l'eau, sous l'œil hilare de l'élan qui regardait la scène.

-Arrête de te marrer, Sven ! Elle est où ? Demanda le blondinet en tournant la tête lorsqu'il réapparut à la surface.

-Là.

Alors qu'ils remontaient précautionneusement vers la terre ferme, tout en étendant tous deux ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sécher de vêtements sur le traîneau, la jeune fille m'invita à approcher de derrière mon rocher.

-Ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Viens, rapproche-toi. Nous sommes des amis !

Docile, je me laissai attirer à eux et parcourut, à pied, la distance qui nous séparait.

-Tu es vraiment mal en point, constata-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

-C'est vrai, répondis-je simplement.

-Je… Je sais qui tu es, et je sais aussi ce que tu penses de ma sœur, Elsa, et de Jack.

L'air maintenant embarrassé, elle dut craindre de ma part un accès de colère car elle marqua un temps. Mais comme je ne disais rien, assise, attentive, elle continua :

-Elle a raison, tu réagis exactement comme elle, comme si le destin t'avait déclaré la guerre et que tu ne faisais que répondre en légitime défense. Tu crois que ce qui se cache vraiment en toi est mauvais et ne peut que faire du mal. Tu crois que la seule solution, c'est de le laisser te détruire. Mais c'est faux ! Ma sœur n'a jamais été comme ça. Je l'ai toujours su. Je m'en fiche de son pouvoir, c'est ma sœur, c'est tout ! Elle est responsable, et sincère, et aimante… Et c'est la meilleure reine qu'Arendelle ait jamais connu donc, si quelqu'un veut la tuer, il faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps ! Et ça a pas marché !

Attentive, je laissai cette petite sœur, maintenant aussi vive qu'une enfant de sept ans, s'enflammer pour son aînée. Elle qui l'avait connu toute sa vie, pouvait-elle vraiment avoir tort ?

-Toi, dit-elle en revenant à moi, je suis sûre que t'es pareille dans le fond. T'es pas un vrai monstre. Tu ne fais que réagir, c'est tout.

Le regard d'Anna était aussi doux que celui de sa sœur. Comme lui, aucune trace de mensonge n'y était visible. A cette constatation, mon instinct méfiant en prit un coup et j'échouai, cette fois, à rester de glace.

-J'aimerais vous croire, avouai-je. Vous ne devriez pas rester là. Il y a un criminel dans la nature, c'est dangereux pour vous.

Kristoff et Anna se regardèrent.

-Oui, nous savons que Hans s'est caché dans ce village après qu'il se soit enfui. Mais, comme nous étions inquiets, nous sommes venus en renforts pour faciliter les recherches.

-Faciliter les recherches ? Pourquoi faire ? Demandai-je, étonnée. Les gardes vont le coincer, c'est une question de jours ! C'est même Kristoff qui me l'a dit. Un garde qui s'appelle Kristoff, comme vous ! Dis-je en me tournant vers le garçon.

-Kristoff ? Répéta Anna, à son tour surprise.

-Impossible ! Protesta le concerné. J'ai grandi à Arendelle et je ne connais aucun autre homme qui partage mon prénom ! Il n'y a qu'un seul Kristoff ici, c'est moi !

-Un seul ? Mais alors…

-Dis-moi, à quoi ressemblait « Kristoff » ? Demanda Anna en se rapprochant attentivement de moi.

-Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à ça ? Demanda Kristoff en déployant devant mes yeux un avis de recherche.

Sur le papier parcheminé, Kristoff, le Kristoff que je connaissais, était dessiné en pied, l'œil vert menaçant et le sourire vide.

-Oui, prononçai-je d'une voix faible. Mais…

Au-dessus de ce portrait, un nom jaillissait dans leurs quatre lettres d'un noir luisant, en capital, « HANS ».

-Non… Non… Non…

-Que t'as dit Hans ? Continua Anna, insistante.

A présent, comme Elsa, ses yeux arboraient la même lueur de pitié, d'urgence et aussi, un peu, d'espoir.

-Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit…. Bon sang, il m'a dit tellement de choses… Toutes ces choses qu'il m'a dites !

Malgré ma stupéfaction, comme un robot, je leur fis le récit de toutes nos conversations, accompagnées, nécessairement, de toutes les autres. Lorsque je terminai, eux-mêmes étaient sous le choc.

-Il faut qu'on le piège ! Il faut avertir tout le monde ! S'exclama Kristoff en se précipitant vers le traîneau.

-Arrête ! On n'arrivera à rien en hurlant son nom sur les toits ! Répliqua Anna.

-Ecoute, s'il ne nous a pas vus et qu'il ne sait pas qu'on est là, on a peut-être une chance. Au moins, retournons au campement retrouver les gardes. Elle, elle reste ici et nous avertira s'il revient la voir. J'ai peur du but auquel il compte parvenir avec tout ça !

-Moi aussi, mais… attends ! Le supplia Anna alors qu'il avait saisi les rênes et que Sven se tenait de nouveau debout, prêt à foncer.

Timidement, elle se rapprocha de nouveau de moi et me saisit les mains.

-Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Je veux dire, ça va aller ?

A sa question hésitante, toujours automatiquement, je hochai la tête sans mot dire et les laissai partir.

-Courage ! » Articula-t-elle une dernière fois silencieusement lorsque le traîneau dans lequel elle venait de monter démarra à pleine vitesse et s'enfonça dans le bois.

Je ne savais plus qui croire. Tout s'était passé si vite, je n'étais plus sûre de rien.


	15. Chapitre 15: Trahie

Ainsi, je me trouvais de nouveau sur mon rocher, à la différence qu'à présent, j'étais assise, les yeux et les oreilles à l'affût, le souffle court mais tenant bon. Les discours de tout le monde résonnaient dans ma tête en une chorale dissonante, si fort que j'arrivais à peine à les distinguer les uns des autres. Et maintenant que j'avais de nouveau la force de réfléchir, j'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps seule. Malheureusement, les branches des arbres se mirent à bruisser de nouveau à l'entrée du lac, et je faillis sursauter. Hans ? Ou Kristoff ? Ami ? Ennemi ?

C'était Jack et Elsa. Comme il m'en avait prévenu, mon petit ami tenait par la main ma rivale et la faisait prudemment franchir les portes de mon royaume. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il me fit aussitôt signe de ne pas intervenir et de demeurer cachée. Selon sa volonté, j'obéis.

« N'oublie jamais que ce que je compte faire, je le fais pour toi. »

« Où est Nina ? Demanda Elsa en regardant avec désarroi les flaques de boue verte qui entouraient le lac transformé en marécage.

-Elle est pas là.

-On devait pas la retrouver ?

-Non. Comment vont tes bleus ?

A cette question, Elsa se frotta négligemment le ventre, à l'endroit où ma lance l'avait frappée.

-Ça va. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Ma sœur doit être arrivée au port, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? On doit aller la chercher !

-Ecoute, Elsa…

A peine Jack commença-t-il sa phrase qu'Elsa lui tourna les talons et, telle une fée, trottina sur la surface de l'eau en gelant à chaque pas ses reflets noirs.

-Avec Hans dans les parages, je ne peux pas la laisser…

-Elsa !

Son ton autoritaire arrêta net la jeune femme au milieu du lac qui se figea sur un petit îlot. Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui, lui-même avança lentement en laissant un fin passage de cristal jusqu'à elle. Après quoi, comme sous les projecteurs d'une scène, il la prit solennellement par les épaules avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de ce que je vais te dire.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles ? Jack, tu me fais peur !

-Je crois qu'après la capture de Hans, il vaut mieux que tu partes.

La réaction ne fut pas immédiate. Comme si elle avait reçu un second coup, la reine regarda d'abord Jack en laissant un petit silence entre eux.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu veux dire… le temps que Hans soit mené à terme à son exil, pas vrai ?

-Non, reprit Jack d'un air plus sévère, ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais ici.

De nouveau, la reine le regarda, stupéfaite. Lui-même avait maintenant la tête baissée et n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle de la même voix faible.

Jack ne répondit pas et demeura les yeux rivés au sol. Soudain, alors que Jack me tournait le dos, je vis l'expression d'Elsa changer et se muer en une douleur vive.

-J'ai compris. C'est moi. C'est à cause de moi que tout a changé. Si je n'avais pas laissé Hans s'enfuir du bateau, nous n'en serions pas là. Tout est de ma faute. Depuis le début, partout où je passe, je… D'abord mon pays, puis le tien… Et maintenant, je dois…

Cependant qu'elle parlait, dans l'air, je sentis soudain la température baisser brutalement, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à me faire frissonner. De même, le vent se mit à changer de cap et les nuages s'éclairèrent jusqu'à devenir blancs et laisser échapper… des flocons ?

-Tu me chasses. Plus je cherche à protéger les gens, et plus je détruis de choses… Tout recommence… Tout recommence…

Sous ses pieds, l'ondée se figea dans un cercle de plus en plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un poisson, une vaguelette ou une tige de roseau pris dans la glace. Les flocons s'amassaient de plus en plus dans l'atmosphère et le vent devenait de plus en plus violent avant qu'il ne se mette à tourner autour de la zone comme un fauve imaginaire autour de sa proie.

-Tout recommence… Tout recommence…

-Elsa, calme-toi.

-Ça ne changera donc jamais… Je ne suis qu'un porte-malheur… Tout recommence…

-Elsa, tu es en train de perdre le contrôle, lui fit remarquer Jack d'une voix ferme à travers la tempête.

Lui-même, en dressant ses mains de chaque côté du lac, tâchait de contenir le blizzard naissant autour d'eux, mais il n'arrivait tout juste qu'à le ralentir. A présent, je le voyais à peine dans la tornade.

-Elsa, il faut que tu m'aides, entendis-je sa voix clamer. Si on s'y met tous ensemble, on peut trouver une solution. Mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! Elsa !

-Non… Je ne peux pas. Je suis… Je suis…

Comme ce spectacle me devenait insupportable, je sortis de ma cachette pour porter secours à Jack et me lançai dans l'arène du froid, lorsque mon regard et celui d'Elsa se croisèrent.

-Tu m'as trahie ! » S'écria-t-elle en lançant vers moi un regard désespéré.

Tout se passa ensuite en un éclair. La tornade, la neige et le vent s'arrêtèrent, happés par le cœur de la reine qui l'accueillit et, aveugle, les relâcha ensuite à pleine puissante droit vers une seule cible : moi. Je me sentis bousculée, projetée, éblouie, et, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, un immense cube de glace me faisait face. Pliée en deux, Elsa reprenait son souffle alors que dans le cube, comme une statuette de verre, mon petit ami y était figé, les yeux et les lèvres encore serrés par l'éclair blanc qui l'avait surpris.


	16. Chapitre 16: Fureur

Le cri que je voulus pousser alors était telle que je me sentais capable de déchirer le ciel par la seule volonté de ma voix. Pourtant, la force qui serrait ma gorge était tout aussi bonne à faire exploser la terre sous mes pieds. Les pieds, les poings que je cognai contre l'énorme surface de glace, comme autant de coups contre une porte close, ne suffirent pas à le réveiller, ni même à fissurer sa cage. Elle demeura intacte.

« Non, non, non, non, non, balbutiai-je entre mes lèvres. Pas lui. Pas toi. Pas toi ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! »

A son tour, les genoux tremblants, Elsa leva les yeux vers Jack et demeura interdite. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le champ de vision l'une de l'autre, comme un appel, la réaction fut immédiate.

En forçant mes ailes à me déplier, je me lançai vers elle avec, une fois de plus, un nouveau bâton dans les mains. Mais cette fois-ci, je m'assurai qu'il était bien aiguisé des deux côtés. Je le lui lançai de toutes mes forces en rugissant. De son côté, elle se protégea à temps et le roseau vint se planter dans une barrière de glace. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là et, en sortant de derrière son bouclier, je compris, qu'elle aussi était habitée par la fureur. Elle lança de nouveaux éclairs de glace contre moi. Cependant, je fus plus rapide et restai toujours à seulement quelques mètres de sa portée dans le ciel pour lui donner un faux espoir. N'avait-ce été ma colère, mon corps m'aurait fait souffrir le martyr tant je lui demandai d'efforts en cet instant. Pourtant, je continuai de le pousser à ses extrêmes limites. Il fallait qu'elle paie ! Que quelqu'un paie ! Des rives qui étaient demeurées intactes, j'invoquai moustiques, araignées, taons, crapauds et serpents en aide pour lancer une attaque contre elle. Surprise, cernée par ma horde, ses mains et son corps tout entier se couvrirent de nuées noires. Mais la seconde suivante, ils se congelèrent et tombèrent raides morts. A la suite, à son tour, elle lança de longues flèches de glace que j'entendis siffler tout contre mes oreilles. L'une d'elles vint se planter dans une de mes quatre ailes et, même si j'étais forcée de me poser au sol en grimaçant, je l'ignorai. La surface gelée du lac m'empêchait d'accéder à d'autres ressources de ma puissance.

Je continuai de zigzaguer au sol en avançant vers elle et, lorsqu'un unique poing de glace, haut de plusieurs mètres, se constitua dans le vide et descendit vers moi, crispé, je réussis tout juste à faire un bond de côté pour éviter l'impact. Mon coup risqué avait réussi mais le lac en trembla si fort que je me tournai vers la prison de Jack pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Voir sa figure inerte alimenta encore ma rage. Du trou qui s'était formé dans la glace uniforme, j'extirpai de la vase par montagnes et, alors que la reine peinait à maîtriser son monstre, je la lui projetai en boulets de canon qu'elle reçut de plein fouet sur le corps, sur les bras, sur les mains. Lorsqu'elle tenta de s'en débarrasser, elle se colla à sa peau et, en la gelant, se solidifia pour former des gants de boue inutilisables. Alourdie par ses nouveaux poids, je ne la laissai pas souffler et manipulai encore des profondeurs d'immenses lianes d'algues qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles et l'emporter jusque dans le trou. Mon dernier coup de poker était si parfait qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à la regarder lentement glisser sur la glace jusqu'à sa perte. Moi-même je fus surprise de me délecter d'un spectacle si cruel. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put mais bientôt, je vis sa tête blonde et affolée disparaître dans l'eau noire, suivie par quelques bulles à la surface du trou.

« Arrête ! » Entendis-je une voix appeler, comme sortie de mon crâne.

Stupéfaite, je relevai la tête vers les bois et aperçus une jeune fille à tresses rousses, en larmes, accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond qui pointait une arbalète vers moi.

« Relâche-la. S'il te plaît, relâche-la ! »

Anna, en me suppliant, joignit le geste à la prière et tomba à genoux dans la poussière sous les yeux de son ami qui la regarda, incrédule. Alors je m'aperçus qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls. Comme ils l'avaient souhaité, des soldats les avait suivis jusqu'à mon royaume, mais également des villageois et quelques enfants étonnés. Parmi eux, incapable de comprendre se qui se passait sous ses yeux, il y avait Jamie. Lui aussi avait le visage baigné de larmes. Il me semblait maintenant être arrivée à la fin du dernier acte d'une pièce supposée se finir très, très mal.

« Pitié ! »

Pitié. Quand était la dernière fois que j'avais prononcé ce mot ? Soudain, en voyant la dernière bulle éclater à la surface, je plongeai pour détacher les liens sous l'eau et remonter la grande sœur d'Anna à l'air libre. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici. Je ne voulais pas revenir à la raison, pas maintenant. De son côté, trempée, les vêtements alourdis par l'eau, Elsa toussa et cracha l'eau sale qui avait envahi ses poumons. Mais elle-même dut se faire la même réflexion car, lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa petite sœur qui lui sourit, elle poussa un cri et se dépêcha d'élever une haute barrière de protection entre la foule et nous. Nous étions épuisées mais, au moins, nous étions encore seules. A l'autre bout du lac, sur la glace intacte, Jack, prisonnier de son bloc, semblait le triste témoin et arbitre de notre combat. Electrifiée par un nouvel élan de rage, je me précipitai vers Elsa, encore à terre et enserrai sa gorge d'ivoire dans la corde d'algues qui m'était restée dans la main. Elle, alors qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à respirer, saisit mes poignets et les serra elle aussi si fort que je sentis le froid envahir mes os, prêts à casser comme du verre. Les dents serrées, yeux dans les yeux, aucune de nous n'était prête à céder.

La première fois que je l'avais vue, je l'avais serrée dans mes bras. Voilà où nous en étions, aujourd'hui. Mon aile me faisait souffrir et, en se secouant pour ôter la flèche, elle ne faisait que creuser la plaie dans sa membrane. La glace recouvrait maintenant mes bras jusqu'aux épaules. Elsa, elle, luttait pour respirer sous les liens qui lui sciaient le cou. Sa peau avait pâli, ses lèvres s'étaient cyanosées, lui donnant un visage de morte. Sa longue tresse de cheveux blonds était en bataille et sa robe scintillante déchirée et couverte de vase.

« On devait être amies, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

-Ce ne sera plus jamais possible, pas vrai ? Répondis-je.

A ce constat, nous eûmes toutes les deux la même réaction et nos yeux se remplirent de larmes. J'étais épuisée.

-On est pareils, toi et moi. » Dit-elle plus doucement alors que de ses yeux débordants, les gouttes cristallines roulaient jusqu'à ses tempes puis s'échappaient derrière son crâne.

Je nous observai pleurer, à gémir l'une en face de l'autre. Je n'avais plus aucune force dans mes mains et je serrai maintenant mes poings dans le vide alors qu'Elsa avait laissé tomber ses mains sur la glace.

Alors, en guerrières vaincues l'une par l'autre, nous nous effondrâmes sur la glace côte à côte. En un ultime effort, nous parvînmes seulement à rassembler nos forces pour nous repousser loin l'une de l'autre de chaque côté du lac gelé. Enfin, à quatre pattes sur la surface glissante, je m'approchai tant bien que mal du bloc de glace où Jack était coincé et tentai de m'y accrocher en tremblant. Je parvins seulement à m'y appuyer. Figé, il semblait encore attendre le coup, les mâchoires serrées, en résistance. La paroi était claire comme du cristal et il me semblait pouvoir lui prendre la main ou embrasser sa joue. Mais, en m'approchant, ma peau n'atteignait qu'un épais mur de glace. Alors, tout contre la surface qui le tenait loin de moi, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, pour enfin pousser mon cri, insulter le monde et tous ceux qui m'avaient amenée à ce moment, mais seule un souffle rauque me parvint à la gorge, accompagné de grimaces, de larmes et de la rainure de mes ongles sur le mur froid.

C'est alors que, depuis le lointain, approcha une silhouette. C'était celle d'un homme. Resté à l'écart du groupe, il ne s'était pas abrité derrière le mur. Il était grand, aux larges épaules et vêtu d'un uniforme militaire d'une blancheur éclatante. J'entendis le bruit de ses bottes approcher et, lorsque je me retournai légèrement, à travers ma vue floue, je le vis de toute sa hauteur regarder la scène de ses grands yeux verts avec un air désolé, ses cheveux parfaitement peignés flottant à la douce brise qui restait du blizzard. Il demeura ainsi quelques secondes sur la rive avant que son expression ne change peu à peu, en passant de Jack et moi à Elsa, de la douceur hypocrite au plaisir cruel. A son tour, en l'entendant se diriger vers elle, Elsa releva la tête.

« Vous, souffla-t-elle, à présent privée d'énergie.

-Moi, répondit malicieusement Hans. Une fois de plus, je vous retrouve et, une fois de plus, c'est après une catastrophe dont vous êtes la seule responsable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dit-elle en rampant pour essayer de le fuir. Il n'y a rien à conquérir, ici. Ce royaume n'est pas à moi, vous ne gagnerez rien en vous acharnant sur moi.

-Et pourtant je compte bien continuer ! S'exclama Hans en écrasant de sa botte vernie la main qu'elle venait de refermer pour lui lancer un sortilège. Vous êtes une faiblarde, une irresponsable et une ingrate. Vous qui aviez sous les yeux le seul capable de vous remplacer pour régner sur Arendelle en vous laissant vivre votre vie, vous avez préféré le mettre aux fers. Mais même ici, libre de vos mouvements, vous plongez tout un royaume dans le chaos ! Cette gardienne, dit-il en me désignant, elle vous en voulu à mort. Et maintenant, regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Continua-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains immenses pour la forcer à me regarder en face. Regardez celui que vous lui avez enlevé ! Regardez ses larmes ! Regardez ! Regardez ! »

Moi-même, anéantie, je les regardais tous les deux me faire face : lui penché sur elle, mimant la colère mais les yeux brillants de triomphe, comme un démon à son oreille, et elle, allongée sur la glace, son visage encadré comme un masque tragique de ses deux mains gantées qui la forçaient, comme sous la torture, à garder les yeux rivés sur notre désastre. Une fois de plus, nos yeux rouges se croisèrent.

« Nina » Articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Décidément, même vaincus, ces deux saphirs demeuraient les plus beaux yeux du monde.

« Non. Ce n'est pas elle. C'est moi qui me suis tout enlevé.

A mes propres oreilles, ma voix sonna plus clairement que tout à l'heure. Je ne devais pas être la seule à avoir cette impression car alors, Hans et Elsa me regardèrent, surpris.

-Si je ne vous avais pas écouté, je n'aurais pas laissé le doute s'installer, dis-je en me relevant et en ouvrant douloureusement les poings. C'est de votre faute, mais c'est la mienne aussi. Ma tête a fait tout le reste, vous n'étiez que la mèche qui a mis le feu aux poudres. Ensuite, vous avez attendu que le feu se propage et que j'accomplisse le sale boulot à votre place. Mon cœur s'est brisé mais, si je l'avais mieux défendu, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Tranquillement, presque absente de mon propre corps, je guidai les liens d'algues hors du trou dans la glace pour qu'ils se saisissent des bras de Hans, l'éloignent d'Elsa et l'entravent sur place. Bientôt, celui que nous craignions tant se retrouva aussi inoffensif qu'un chien muselé. Lorsqu'il me vit marcher vers lui, incapable de fuir ou de parler, j'ignorai ses yeux qui se fermèrent dans l'attente d'un coup sur la tête et soupirai, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Je ne suis même pas satisfaite de votre défaite. »

Je lui tournai les talons, le laissant ainsi sur place, ficelé comme un paquet-cadeau. Sur la rive, le mur de glace auquel les soldats donnaient perpétuellement des coups de crosse finit enfin par se percer. Lorsqu'ils s'en échappèrent, d'autres profitèrent du passage pour s'en échapper et s'attroupèrent autour du prisonnier qui fut arrêté dans les règles. Mais lorsque Jamie, Anna et les autres se tournèrent vers notre tableau, le silence se fit de nouveau sur la berge.


	17. Chapitre 17: Enchaînée

Allongée sur le sol, Elsa se retrouva vite entourée des siens, dont sa petite sœur qui l'entoura de ses bras et la berça. Même Sven se coucha à ses côtés pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre sa fourrure. J'entendais Jamie renifler alors que Kristoff tentait de le soutenir. Mais je laissai tout derrière moi. A moitié-morte, comme une esclave, je m'étais de nouveau enchaînée à Jack, toujours inerte, muet, aveugle et sourd.

« Il faut inverser le sort ! S'exclama Anna. Amenez-le jusqu'ici ! Dit-elle à leurs troupes en désignant Jack.

Ceux-ci tentèrent aussitôt de pénétrer dans l'arène de glace et s'avancer à tâtons jusqu'au bloc pour le pousser jusqu'à la rive, près de leur reine.

-Vas-y Elsa, tu peux y arriver. Souviens-toi, dit Anna en serrant chaleureusement sa grande sœur dans ses bras.

Mais celle-ci secoua doucement la tête.

-Je n'aime pas Jack autant que toi, Anna. Je ne suis pas capable de l'inverser, avoua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. La seule d'entre nous qui le pourrait essaie déjà de toutes ces forces.

Les autres la virent lever un doigt vers moi. Debout près de lui, je collai le plus possible mon front contre la paroi.

-Alors, gèle-moi aussi, murmurai-je. Puisque te le laisser ne suffirait pas pour le ramener, au moins, laisse-moi me joindre à lui.

-Non ! Appela Jamie. Non, ne fais pas ça ! Faut pas la laisser faire ça ! S'écria-t-il en direction des deux sœurs.

Mais je tournai la tête vers lui. Kristoff le tenait maintenant par le poignet alors qu'il luttait pour se rapprocher de moi. Je tâchai de lui sourire une dernière fois.

-Je ne partirai pas. »

Pour joindre mes gestes à mes paroles, je me collai tout contre le bloc, joue contre joue avec Jack, comme si je tenais encore dans ses bras. C'est alors que je sentis soudain le froid paralysant et bienfaiteur s'emparer de mes pieds et remonter le long de mes jambes. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis Elsa les paumes tendues vers moi, les yeux secs mais les lèvres serrées. Je lui lançai un sourire rassurant et articulai lentement « Merci ».

La glace fusionna au bloc et me statufia jusqu'à la taille, puis jusqu'à la poitrine. Dans ma position, je posai ma main sur la sienne, dans l'espérance que nos doigts finiraient par s'y croiser.

« J'ai compris, Jack. J'ai accepté. » Murmurai-je lorsque la glace atteignit mon cou.

C'est alors que, de la foule bouleversée, un bourdonnement s'éleva soudain, de plus en plus fort, puis les murmures se changèrent en exclamations et tous se mirent à pointer vers le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Elsa en voyant le ciel derrière les nuages changer de couleur.

La voûte céleste s'assombrissait à vue d'œil et tous se couvrirent les yeux. Jamie comprit et se tourna vers les autres.

-Une éclipse ! Va y avoir une éclipse !


	18. Chapitre 18: Fin

-Une éclipse ? D'un seul coup ? S'étonna Kristoff en tendant le nez vers le soleil.

Pourtant, en effet, derrière le rideau de nuages gris, l'astre était maintenant caché par une énorme planète noire et projeta un soudain voile de nuit sur le lac. En-dessous d'elle, la mer de volutes s'écarta et laissa alors passer un de ses rayons droit sur nous deux, alors que je venais enfin de fusionner avec le gardien de l'hiver.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je sentis de nouveau mes membres se dégourdir et la chaleur inonder mes veines, rendue brusquement sourde par un immense cri de joie sur les berges.

Tout contre moi, je sentis un corps se mettre soudain à bouger par à-coups qui, encore abasourdi, tentait de reprendre comme il pouvait le contrôle de ses muscles. Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux d'argent, ce pull piqueté de flocons blancs. Même en le serrant contre moi, je n'arrivais pas à le croire : nous étions de nouveau réunis, vivants, sains et saufs.

« Je te l'avais dit. » Entendis-je Jack murmurer dans mon cou.

Comme pour me guérir, même s'il était encore faible, il m'enveloppait complètement de ses bras. Moi-même je m'y sentais à l'abri comme dans un cocon. Mon premier geste fut d'embrasser mais, à la place, je relevai sa tête et, cérémonieusement, je posai mon front contre le sien. Lui-même comprit et ferma les yeux. De nouveau, je me sentis en paix. Alors mes ailes se déployèrent, sous l'admiration des autres et je m'envolai avec Jack dans les airs en le serrant contre moi.

« Merci. Merci. Merci. » Chuchotai-je comme un mantra.

Ce merci, je l'adressai à tous : à Jack, à l'Homme de la Lune, à Elsa… et même à Hans quelque part. Sans lui, je serais restée avec une faiblesse que je n'aurais jamais découverte, combattue et soignée.

« Je crois que tu as la côte avec lui. » Dit Jack en désignant l'astre encore noir mais qui s'éclairait maintenant de plus en plus dans le ciel dégagé.

Au lieu de rire, ou même de sourire, je pleurai comme une madeleine. J'étais complètement capotée. Mais, comme Elsa le disait, nous devions être identiques car je la retrouvai dans le même état lorsque je la retrouvai sur terre. Alors, au milieu des autres, elle, moi, et Jack, nous nous serrâmes tous les uns les autres du plus fort que nous étions capables, à rire, à pleurer, à rire, à pleurer. Chacun de nos trois liens, désormais, à défaut d'être invincible, était précieux.

Que dire de plus ? Très lentement, en bons citoyens, nous réussîmes à ramener de l'ordre au lac et, lorsqu'il fut certifié plus sûr, les enfants sont revenus y jouer, à mon grand bonheur. La petite ado s'est remise avec son grand dadais de copain. J'ai décidé de laisser les choses faire : c'est sa vie, après tout. Mes parents aussi sont revenus. Malgré une rencontre un peu tumultueuse, ils ont réussi à obtenir de Jack la promesse de toujours rester le meilleur gendre de la planète, et même du système solaire. Mais Jack sait que je suis aussi douée pour corrompre ses juges.

Hans est bel et bien retourné chez ses grands frères, comme prévu. Et les reines d'Arendelle s'assurent toujours d'y envoyer un message faire son rapport sur l'état de son « recadrage ». Anna, Kristoff et Jamie s'entendent à merveille et se rendent toujours visite les uns les autres. Quant à Elsa… Comme je l'avais souhaité, la reine des neiges fait partie de mes meilleurs amis. Je donnerais ma vie pour la protéger et son Altesse me rend la pareille.

Maintenant, penchée à ses côtés sur son haut balcon de cristal, entourée des bras de Jack pour couverture des grands vents du nord, je les regarde faire des lettres dans le ciel avec les aurores boréales de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais un sigle revient constamment. Eux-mêmes savent que pour me faire sourire, il suffit à peine de l'esquisser : JF., E. et N.

FIN.


End file.
